


Love Songs in the Rain

by amelinkcutiez



Category: Alex Karev/ Jo Karev, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy, Scout Lincoln
Genre: F/M, amelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelinkcutiez/pseuds/amelinkcutiez
Summary: Amelia Shepherd and Atticus Lincoln start a life together after Amelia gets pregnant. They fight for each other and for their family.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Kudos: 23





	1. Shopping for Little Bean

**Author's Note:**

> In this one Link and Amelia go shopping together.

Link's POV: (Link's apartment)

Amelia is in her last trimester. The baby is due in 4 weeks, and we have nothing prepared for our little Bean. We were supposed to go shopping a month ago, but we were called in for emergency surgeries. Not only do we not have a crib or diapers, but we also lack a place of our own. My apartment is a studio apartment and Amelia still lives with Mer. However, I have been keeping my eye out for houses and I think I found something

(L=Link A=Amelia)

L-"Hey babe, since we both have the day off, do you want to go shopping for little Bean? Because we have 4 weeks left and no furniture."

A-"I mean I don't see why not. As long as we can stop at that Italian place for lunch."

L-"Ok. We should probably leave now though, the Italian place gets really swamped around 4."

With that she attempts getting up off of the couch, but fails tremendously. I giggle at her and she makes a face at me.

A-"You know this would be much easier of you just go over here and helped me off the damn couch!"

I go over to help her off the couch and pull her into a tight hug.

L-"I love you."

A-"Love you too babe."

\---

L-"What even is this?" I ask pointing a scarf looking thing.

A-"It's called a Moby. You wrap it around yourself to hold the baby. We should get one. It comes in handy with breast feeding."

L-"Which means I don't have to use it. Unless you expect me to breast feed. But I am not sure how useful I can be on that front."

A-"Hahaha. I love you so much."

I lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. She returns the softness with some very intense hunger. It surprised me at first, but with her hormones I can never expect anything.

L-"Babe, this isn't the place for this. But, we can always set this on the back burner to return to when we get back to my place."

A-"Ugh! These hormones are driving me crazy. I am so ready to get this little bean out of me."

L-"I love you and your hormones. As much as the drive you crazy in the bad way, they drive me crazy in the good way."

She laughs and envelops me in her warm arms. 

About an hour and $2,000 later we finished shopping. I had no idea all this baby stuff was so expensive. The crib itself was $1,200. Then we got a little carried away and spent $400 on clothes. Then the rest of the money was spent on canned baby food and diapers and wipes. 

L-"Damn! This is expensive!"

A-"Yeah. Thank god we have six figure salaries to back us up."

L-"True that. Ready to go eat?"

A-"I am always ready to eat."

We spent about 5 hours at the store.It is about 3 when we get to the restaurant. We are lead to a table dead in the middle of the restaurant. Our table. We have never sat anywhere else.

L-"Oh I forgot to tell you. We have one more stop to make before we go back to my place."

A-"Where? Please don't tell me it is somewhere I have to stand for hours straight."

L-"No of course not. It is a surprise. One that I hope you like."

She smiles that gorgeous smile at me and I can't help but smile from ear to ear. Man, I really love her.

\---

A-"Now are you going to tell me where we are going?"

L-"Nope, that would ruin the surprise! We are almost there."

The closer we get, the more anxious I become. I really hope she likes it. 

L-"Okey dokey! We are here!"

A-"Where is here? Whose house is this?"

L-"Well......it is ours!"

She just stands in front of the house staring. Not saying a single word. It is a nice 2 story house with a basement. 4 bedrooms 3 bathrooms. An amazing master suite.

A-"Link.....this is.......AMAZING!"

She is jumping up and down ecstatic. 

L-"You haven't even seen the inside yet. It is perfect."

A-"I don't need to see the inside to know that I will love it. This is where we get to spend the rest of our lives raising all our little babies. We can even get a dog! And a cat! We can get three dogs! And three cats! Oh my gosh I am so excited!"

L-"Exactly how many little babies were you thinking?"

A-"Doesn't matter. You will find out as I do. Now open the door! I wanna see my new house?"

I reach into my pocket for the key and open the door. All of our furniture from my apartment and her bedroom at Mer's and some new furniture for the additional rooms that neither of us had are placed in the house. I hired some guys to move the furniture and arrange it while we were out today. Everything was furnished except for the nursery. 

A-"This is amazing! Where is little bean's nursery?"

L-"Upstairs right next door to our bedroom."

It feels nice to say "our bedroom". Now it won't feel like we are intruding on eachother's space. We have our own house. 

A-"Link this is amazing. I cannot believe you did all of this! I love you so much and Icouldn'r have asked for a better baby daddy."

L-"Still not crazy about the term "baby daddy" but I am happy that you are happy."

I take her hand and lead her into the bedroom. Amelia always gripes that her mattress is so uncomfortable and so is mine so I had the movers pick up another mattress. It was a memory foam mattress that was made for pregnant women. And even after the pregnancy, it will still be a comfy mattress. She is also always saying how she loves the color blue so I got blue sheets, a blue comforter, and painted the walls a nice baby blue. 

(Amelia's POV)

This house is truly amazing. Every little thing I said about loving the color blue and hating our mattresses, he heard and put into the new house. It is truly beautiful. I have never been so in love before. I have felt love and thought that I was in love, but this is different. I have never and will never love anyone as much as I love Atticus Lincoln. I start crying because all of this love is a lot for me to feel. And it doesn't help I am hormonal.

L-"Hey, what's wrong?"

I look up at him and smile.

A-"Absolutely nothing. I just love you a lot. More than I ever thought I could."

After I say that I stand up on my tip toes and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my over sized waist and brings me as close as he can without squishing Bean. I put my hands on his face to bring him closer and deepen the kiss. I push him down on th ebed and climb on top of him. As I reach down and put my hands under his shirt to lift it off of him, Maggie walks into the room.

Maggie-"THIS HOUSE IS GOR- oops did I interrupt something?"

L-"No"

A-"yes"

I laugh and give my sister a hug. 

A-"Is there something wrong with the doorbell?"

Maggie-"Nope. I rang it like seven times but no one answered so I got worried. I let myself in using the extra key Link gave me."

L-"The SECRET extra key."

I laugh and look at Link. My body aches because I wanted him so bad. I guess maybe another day. He has the same look of dissapointment, but he hides it better than I do.

L-"Why don't I give you ladies the official tour?"

A-"Sounds like a plan!"

I give him a quick peck on the lips a grab his hand as he shows us around the house. 

\---

Authors note:

Ok I know this really sucked, but it is the first chapter so it was bound to be terrible.


	2. Birth of a Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Amelia's son is born.

Amelia's POV: (The Hospital)

This is my last day of work before I go on maternity leave. The baby is due in five days and I didn't want to be at home any longer than I had to. 

However, Link does not agree. He thought I should have started maternity leave a week ago. But I told him that it was a terrible idea because I would drive myself crazy after the baby is born. 

Today I had an easy schedule. Three aneurysms to clip and I am going to spend the time in between in my lab. As I am sitting in my very uncomfortable lab chair, I hear someone walk in. 

Link-"Hey, how are you guys doing?"

Amelia-"You guys? Is someone else in here?"

Link-"You and Bean. How are you guys doing?"

Amelia-"We are tired and hungry. I have this intense craving for pepperoni pizza dipped in mustard. Which is weird because I hate pepperoni and I hate mustard. Plus no one dips pizza in mustard."

Link-"Ok well I have a relatively clear day so let me go finish some things and we can go to lunch."

Amelia-"Ok I will meet you in the lobby in...20 minutes?"

Link-"Sounds like a plan! I will see you in a few."

With that he gives a quick kiss and leaves. God that man is so...chiseled. Our little bean is going to grow into the most beautiful flower. I mean he will have Link's good looks and my beautiful brain. I wish I was this child.

\---

I walk down into the lobby and see Link sitting in one of the chairs watching highlights of some sort of sports game. 

Amelia-"Hey babe, ready to g-"

I suddenly feel like someone is squeezing my insides ans I keel over in pain. Link puts doen the tablet and rushes over to me.

Link-"Amelia talk to me what is going on?"

Amelia-"Contractions. I....am having....a contraction."

Link-"Ok I will page Carina, lets get you up to O.B."

He runs over to grab a wheelchair and instructs a nurse to page Dr. Deluca that we are on our way. If these contractions weren't already bringing tears to my eyes, then my love for him would. 

\---

Link's POV:

I rush Amelia up to the O.B. floor and Carina meets me by the elevator. She already has a room set up for us and brings us straight there.

Amelia is in her gown and laying in the bed. Her contractions are every 6 minutes. She still has a long way to go.

Amelia-"Ouch. Damn it hurts. Why does it hurt so bad?"

Link-"I know babe. Is there anything I can do?"

Amelia-"Could you just hold me please?"

She scoots over to make room for me and I climb up and hold her. She is sweating a lot. I can tell she is in pain. 

Link-"I wish I could take away this pain. I wish that we were seahorses."

Amelia laughs a little then gets another contraction. That marks 5 minutes apart.

Link- "We are getting much closer to meeting our baby boy! You got this. I know you do."

Carina walks in and puts on a pair of gloves. 

Carina-"Ok Mommy and Daddy lets see where our baby boy is."

She examines Amelia for about 5 minutes and looks up and smiles.

Carina-"Ok mom you are 2 centimeters away from meeting your child. However, your baby is breach whoch means a much more painful and difficult delivery. But don't worry. You've got this."

Carina smiles and leaves the room. 

Amelia-"Ugh. I loved being pregnant. But, I forgot that at the end of every pregnancy you have to push a child out of somewhere too small. I can't do this! I just wanted some pizza."

She starts crying and I squeeze her hand to let her know that I am here.

Link-"After this you can have anything you want. And I really mean anything."

\---

Amelia is 10 cm dilated and ready to push. She is sweating and crying and suffering through unimaginable pain. She didn't want the epidural because of her past. I tried to convince her but she insisted. 

Carina-"Alright one the count of three I am going to need you to push. 1...2...3!"

Amelia squeezes my hand as she pushes and I thought my hand was going to break.

Link-"Ow! You have no idea how much this hurts!"

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at me. I then realize that I am in a room full of women that all want to kill me about now.

Link-"Whoops! Sorry. Come one babe you got this!"

After about half an hour of pushing our baby boy is here.

He has bright blue eyes and my light brown hair. He has her nose though. And her lips. He is the perfect combination of Amelia and I.

Amelia-"What are we going to name him? We haven't really discussed names."

Link-"How about...Mason?"

Amelia-"No, he isn't a Mason."

Link-"How about Justin?"

Amelia-"I love it. And we can have Scout as his middle name."

Link-"Justin Scout Shepherd."

Amelia-"Justin Scout Lincoln-Shepherd."

She wants the baby to have my last name. That melts my heart."

Link-"I love you so much."

I give her a soft kiss on the lips and lean down to kiss my little Scout on the forehead.

Nothing could make me happier than I am right now.

\---

Author's Note

Hi guys! This wasn't very long, but a lot happened. I hope that in the show Amelia and Link have Scout somewhere in the baby's name. I can't wait for that episode. Anyways I am hoping to have Amelia and Link get married soon. Bye guys!


	3. Welcome Home Scout!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Amelia bring home Scout from the hospital.

Link's POV:

We brought Scout home a week ago, and we have gotten about an hour of sleep each night. It isn't even the fact that he is up. Because he sleeps almost all the way through the night. We are up all night because we are scared of SIDS and him rolling over and suffocating. We sit and stare at him for hours without talking and without sleeping. Then we fall asleep for an hour and he decides to wake up.

(8:00am)

Amelia and I are making breakfast when we hear a knock at the door. It jarrs me from my trance and I jump.

Link-"I got it."

I open the door and a tall, perky, redhead is on the opposite side.

Link-"Hello. Um.....who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Addison Mont- AMY!"

She pushes me aside and hugs my overly exhausted girlfriend. Amelia is taken completely by surprise.

Amelia-"What are you doing here?"

Addison-"I came down to see you, so I went to Mer's because the last I knew, that is where you were staying. But, when you weren't there Mer gave me this address and starting laughing. Which leads me to this next question. Who is he?"

Amelia-"That is my fi- I mean boyfriend, Atticus Lincoln."

Did she just almost call me her fiancee?

Link-"You can call me Link. Nice to meet you."

Addison-"Likewise. Not that you still aren't two of the most beautiful poeple I have ever seen in my life, but why do you look like you haven't slept in days."

Amelia-"Actually...I need to tell you someth-"

A cry sounds from the next room. 

Link-"Don't worry babe. I got it. You guys should catch up."

Amelia-"Thanks."

I give her a peck on the cheek and go get our precious child.

\---

Amelia's POV

Link leaves to go take care of Scout, and I look over to see Addison's eyes glare into my skull.

Amelia-"There is something I should tell you."

I explain everything to her and she starts smiling and tearing up.

Addison-"Amy, I am so happy for you. You deserve this. After the years of fighting you deserve to have the husband and the baby and the house. You deserve this."

I start crying and hug her. I really did miss her. 

Amelia-"Do you want to meet him?"

Addison-"Of course I do."

I go into the nursery and see Link and Scout both asleep in the rocking chair. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Scout looks so small in his big arms.

Amelia-"Hey Link. Wake up. Addie wants to meet Scout. Plus, we still have muffins in the oven."

Link-"Ok. I got the muffins, you take the baby."

Amelia-"You know I don't think I say it enough, but um...I really love you. Like a lot. And I could not have picked a better person to have a child with."

I say this and kiss him on the lips. I really miss him. I mean even though I have spent the last few days straight with him, I feel like we haven't really spent time together. 

Link-"You know, this might be our perfecr opportunity to get out of the house. You know with Addison here and all."

Amelia-"Oh yeah. We will see about that."

Link-"Oh and Amelia?"

Amelia-"Yes?"

Link-"I love you too."

Man, that smile. It gets me every time. 

We walk out of the room and Addie immediately takes Scout from my arms.

Addison-"Oh my goodness! This is the cutest baby I have ever seen in my entire life. Well, other than Henry. What is his name?"

Amelia-"Justin Scout Shepherd-Lincoln. But we call him Scout."

Addison-"Oh my goodness! That is such a cute name!"

Link-"Cute name for a cute baby."

Link says as he walks into the room with a plate full of muffins.

Amelia-"Ah my knight in shining armor. I am starving."

I look up and smile at him as he looks down and does the same. I get lost in his eyes and only the cough of my dear red-headed friend brings me back.

Addison-"While I love watching you guys be deeply in love, I can smell that both of you need showers and a nap. I will spend some time with my nephew while you guys go shower and get a little bit of sleep."

Amelia-"That sounds like a dream come true."

I finish my muffin, stand up, and take my boyfriends hand, dragging him into the bedroom.

Link-"I like where this is going."

He goes into the bathroom and starts the shower while I strip down. 

After weeks of raising a child and losing sleep, I finally got the time with Link that I have been wanting. No, not wanting, needing.


	4. Scout's Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout has his first check-up.

(Amelia's POV)

Today scout is two months old and we finally have a routine down. Now that he is older we don't watch him sleep every hour of the night anymore. It's nice having a baby that actually sleeps throughout the night instead of waking up every two minutes. Scout sleeps for at least 5 hours at a time.

Today, we are bringing him in for a wellness check with Alex. I really hope everything is OK.

Amelia-"Hi my sweet boy! Are you excited to go see Uncle Alex today? He is going to give you a nice checkup just to make sure you are healthy."

He starts waving his arms and smiling at me. As I finish getting him ready, I feel Link behind enveloping us into a hug. I love that we are starting to feel like a family. Like a married couple. I just wish Link would propose already. I am ready to get married to him. I just don't know why he is hesitating.

Link-"How are my two favorite people?"

Amelia-"Well Scout is the happiest baby on Earth, and I am hopelessly in love with the two cutest boys on this planet."

He laughs and walks into the kitchen getting ready to leave.

Link-"After the appointment we should go out to eat. We are completely out of food in the house."

Amelia-"Ooh yeah. What are you thinking?"

Link-"I don't know. What sounds good? Chinese? Thai? Mexican?"

Amelia-"Mexican sounds good. I have been having some intense cravings for chicken quesadillas."

Link-"Mexican it is. We can go grocery shopping afterwards."

I nod in agreement as Link takes Scout from me and puts him into his carrier. Something about watching a big, strong man be so gentle with a small little baby just warms your heart.

\---

Link's POV:

These past few months have been great. The three of us are becoming a real family and it feels good. It feels so good that a month ago when I was sent to the store for more diapers, I found myself at a jewelry store looking at engagement rings. It took me five minutes to find the perfect ring for her. It was a princess cut 2 CT diamond ring lined with a rose gold band. It has been burning a hole in my pocket for a month. I just can't figure out the perfect moment.

Link-"Ok. We're here. Ready Scout?"

Scout giggles in the back seat going on with his baby gibberish. I grab his carrier out of the back and take Amelia's hand as we walk in to the hospital.

When we get up to the ped's floor I see Alex at the nurses station. He saw as and smiled at Scout.

Alex-"Hey guys! And hello little man! Ready for your wellness check?"

Scout starts talking his baby gibberish and Amelia smiles at him. Alex checks him out, and nothing seems to be out of the norm. Then, it is time for his shot. Amelia gets nervous around needles, so I take her hand and bring her towards me. She lays her head on my chest and I put my hand around her waist. I really want to be there for her and support her, for the rest of my life. I want her to be my wife. I realize that this is the day that I need to ask her to marry me.

\---

Amelia's POV:

After the appointment, we went to a local Mexican restaurant and ate lunch. Scout was enjoying his first family outing. I brought along some baby food and a bottle because he is not old enough to eat nachos.

About 20 minutes into lunch Scout starts to get a little restless. My mommy senses are tingling, and I know he is about to start wailing. I look to Link and he realizes the same thing.

Link-"I'm going to go get some to-go boxes and pay for lunch. I'll be right back."

He goes over to get the boxes and pays for the meal, and right as he is walking back, Scout starts to cry.

Link-"I paid. Let's scram!"

I pick up Scout and run to the car. Link is right behind me laughing his ass off.

Amelia-"What is so funny?"

I say as I start laughing myself.

Link-"You run funny. I have never seen you run before."

Amelia-"It's not funny that I had a child and my bod is never going to be the same!"

I say laughing and smack him on the chest. I put Scout in his seat, and lean against the car. Link comes up next to me and envelopes me in a hug.

Link-"Thanks for having our child. I really appreciate it."

That was so sweet. I start chuckling and say,

Amelia- "Anytime...I love you Atticus."

Link-"I love you too."


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally proposes.

(Amelia's POV)

Scout it at Link's parents house for the weekend, so tonight Link and I are going out tonight. He won't tell me where, but I really hope it is that Italian place.

Link-"We need to leave here around 6, and it is 4 now so we should start getting ready soon."

Amelia-"Is this something that I can wear a pair of jeans to?"

Link-"Actually, no. Wear something nice. Really nice."

He turns around and goes into the closet. He grabs a garment bag and then heads into the bathroom to get ready. 

I go into the closet and see another garment bag hanging in there. I notice that it say my name on it so I grab it and open it.

Amelia-"Aww, you got me a dress?"

Link-"Actually no"

I open the bag and it is this jumpsuit that is black with white straps that cross around the neck.

It is gorgeous. I put it on and it fits VERY well. I guess a year or so of feeling around my body helps get the measurements correct. Link come out of the bathroom in a black, crisp suit that fits him REALLY nicely.

Amelia-"Wow you look...hot. I would be fine with skipping right to the end of the date."

I smirk and him and he laughs.

Link-"Well, you wouldn't say that if you knew what I have planned for us tonight."

He smirks back at me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek then turns around to leave.

Link-"I will be in the living room when you are done getting ready."

Amelia-"Ok. Love you!"

Link-"Love you too, babe."

I go into the bathroom and put my hair into a neat bun on top of my head. Then, I put on some light makeup and finish with a red lip. Link is going to drool over this look I have created.

(Link's POV)

I am watching the highlights of lat nights baseball game when I hear the clack of heals coming down the stairs. I look up and see Amelia gracefully descending down looking like a dream. I can barely keep my jaw from dropping when I see her. She looks AMAZING.

Link-"Wow. Just....wow."

Amelia-"You like? It's been a while since I have dressed up for anything. It's nice."

Link-"Well you look amazing."

Amelia-"Thanks babe. Shall we go?"

Link-"Yeah it's 6 we need to hit the road."

She loops her arm through mine and we head out to the car. I open and close her door for her then get in the drivers seat. 

We drive in silence. Nice silence, not awkward silence. I have my hand on her thigh and she has her hand over mine. We arrive at the restaurant we had our first real date at. It is a really fancy and expensive restaurant. It brings back really good memories. 

We are seated at our usual table smack dab in the middle of the restaurant. I pull out her seat for and sit at the other side.

We eat delicious food and talk and laugh like nothing had changed. Like we haven't really talked since Scout was born. After we finished our meal the waiter brought out two pieces of the most delicious looking chocolate cake I have ever seen.

Amelia-"Oh. My. God. That looks amazing."

Amelia picks up her fork and takes a huge bite of cake.

Amelia-"Mmmm this is so go-ouch. I just bit into something hard. What is this?"

She takes it out of her mouth and realizes that it is a ring and her eyes go wide. 

Link-"That is the reason I took you out tonight. Well not only that reason. I mean you are my girlfriend and the mother of my child so I always love spending time with you, but its the reason tonight was a mystery to you. Um, well here goes."

I get down on one knee and take the ring out of her hands. 

Link-"You are the love of my life. No one has ever made me feel like this in my entire life. You gave me love and hope and a child. You have given me everything I need for the rest of my life. I can't live without you and I don't want to live without you, so Amelia Francis Shepherd, will you make me the happiest baby daddy alive and be my wife?"

She has tears in her eyes and is smiling from ear to ear.

Amelia-"Do you even have to ask? Of course I will!"

I put the ring on her finger and she bends down to kiss me. It makes me feel like we are the only two people in the world. I get to feel like this for the rest of my life. We part and I realize that the entire restaurant is in tears and clapping for us.

Amelia-"I am madly in love with you!"

Link-"I am madly in love with you too."

(Amelia's POV)

The rest of the night is great. After dinner we went on a walk and talked for hours. Then we caught a midnight movie in the park. Link had a blanket in the back seat and went snuggled up on it. Then, we went home and had a little celebration of our own. It was truly the best night of my life. Second to the one we brought Scout home.


	6. Love of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the Proposal.

(Amelia's POV):

I woke up this morning to see my FIANCE lying right next to me. Last night was surreal. I ended up having to pinch myself going to bed. He is so handsome. I mean I had no idea I could contain this much love for one person. I love my fiance and my son more than I have loved anyone in my entire life. I am of in a daze just thinking about our future when I get pulled out by a kiss pressed on my temple.

Link- "I have no idea what is making you smile so big, but I love it. Lights up the room."

Amelia- "I was actually just thinking about you, Scout, and our future. It just makes me so happy. Also, I was thinking about our wedding. I want a big one!"

Link- "Really? I always thought of you to be one of those people that would want to get married in a courthouse."

Amelia- "I usually am. However, I have never had a love like this that I want to share so bad."

Link- "I love you."

Amelia- "I love you more."

Link- "Not possible."

He laughed and then placed a soft kiss on my lips. I lean into the kiss and get on top o him to straddle his waist. I feel his bare chest and let my hands travel up to his face and he grabs my waist. He flips us over so he is on top and his lips travel from my mouth to my neck. I lean my neck back to give Link more room. I love having mornings like this. I wrap my arms around his body and dig my nails into his back. He won't admit it, but he loves when I do that. I moan into his ear which makes him shiver. He brings his lips back to mine and runs his hands down my back to my hips. He grabs them and- Link's phone starts ringing.

Link stops kissing me and checks his phone

Amelia- "Nooooooo. Come back."

Link- "It's my mom. She probably wants to know when we are coming to pick Scout up."

He answers the phone and from the other side of the bed, I hear Scout crying.

Link-"Mom, we are on our way. See you like 20 minutes."

I laugh and get out of bed. I wasn't wearing any clothes so I get one of Link's shirts and go down to start a pot of coffee. While I am scooping the grounds into the filter link comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck.

Amelia- "We don't have time for this. We have to go pick up our son soon."

Link- "Ugh. One of these days we can have our morning fun without getting interrupted."

Amelia- "One of these days."

I turn around and give him a peck on the lips then run upstairs to get dressed.

\---

We are driving down to Link's parents' house when Link asks a question.

Link- "When should we get married?"

Amelia- "I have always liked the idea of a winter wedding."

Link- "Well give that it is spring right now we still have nine months to plan a wedding."

Amelia- "There was something I wanted to talk to you about?"

Link- "Is it the fact that you realized I am not father or husband material?"

I laugh.

Amelia- "No, actually I wanted to ask you if..."

BANG!

Everything went black.

\--

Sorry I know this chapter was really short but I gave you guys a cliffhanger! The next chapter will be out very shortly.


	7. I'm Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident Amelia fears that she might lose her finace.

(Amelia's POV)

I gained back my consciousness and looked over to see an empty seat. Where is Link? The truck hit him mainly. I try to get out of my seat but the dashboard has fallen on my lap. I look around for something to get me out and I see a flash of blond hair. It's Link. He must have gone through the windshield when we crashed. He isn't moving though. I start to freak out and something in me pushes the dashboard off of my lap. I get out of the car and quickly assess myself. I went unconscious, but not for long because I am just now hearing sirens. Just a small headache which is most likely a concussion and nothing hurting or puncturing my body.

After my quick assessment of myself I ran over to Link. As I go over I see that he is out cold and has several pieces of the windshield puncturing him in the chest and abdomen. He is bleeding a lot and I don't know how to stop it. I AM A BRAIN SURGEON! This is all my fault. He might die before we get married! I start panicking and crying. I feel his neck and find a really faint pulse.

Amelia- "LINK! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE YET! YOU HAVE A SON! YOU HAVE ME! LINK! NOOOOO LINK!"

I hear footsteps behind me and they are talking. But I can't hear what they are saying because I am freaking out. Suddenly I feel myself get picked up and a bunch of firefighters crowding around Link.

Andy Herrara (firefighter): He's got no pulse. Starting CPR. Someone get Warren over here now!"

I see everyone moving places and suddenly Link being put into the PRT. Someone is trying to talk to me, but I can't focus on them. I watch the PRT drive away.

Amelia- "My fiance! I need to know if he is okay! Please tell me he is okay!"

I start crying even harder as everything starts to go black. I am losing consciousness and all I can think about is the fact that Link could be dying this very minute.

\---

(3 hours later)

I wake up to see Meredith standing by my bedside. I look around and Link isn't anywhere.

Amelia- "Where is Link? Is he okay? Is he still alive? I need to know!"

Meredith- "Last we heard Maggie, Bailey, and Koracick were taking him up for surgery. He had a deep chest wound, blood in his abdomen, and a contusion. It is just a mild one so Koracick is just in there monitoring him."

Amelia- "I don't know if I could live without him. How I would be able to look Scout in the eye and tell him that his father died. Am I okay? Any major injuries?"

Meredith- "Just a concussion and you have some bruising on your belly that I would like to keep an eye on."

Amelia- "Okay. Can you please get an update on Link? Also, is there any way you could get Scout here. I need to see him."

Meredith leaves the room and I just lay here with my thoughts. All I wanted to tell him was that I was going to take his last name. I just want him to know it in case.....in case he....just in case.

Jo walks into my room holding sweet baby Scout in her arms and comes over to me.

Jo- "I saw Link's mom with Scout and I thought that you would want to see him. I can't imagine what you are going through right now."

Amelia- "Thank you so much. Link proposed to me last night. Just last night we were laughing and talking. Then today there is a possibility that he could be dying and I can't breathe. I deserve to be in his spot. He is such a good, pure human. Anyways, I'm sorry for falling apart. Thank you for bringing Scout."

I wiped away my tears, and reached for Scout. As soon as he was in my arms I calmed down a little bit. I kissed him on the head and he opened his eyes and smiled. He is the spitting image of Link. Except for his nose. That's my nose. I get so lost in Scout that I don't even see Maggie, Bailey, Koracick, and Mer walk in.

Maggie- "Amelia I just want you to know that Link is stable and recovering well in the ICU. However, he did code twice while in surgery."

Tom- "He wasn't down for long, but we don't know the damage on his brain just yet. We will know more once he wakes up."

I start crying and finally relax a bit. I am so relieved.

Bailey- "Shepherd he's fine. He is doing well. You can come see him in an hour, but the baby cannot come on with you. We can't expose Link to any germs."

Amelia- "Thank you guys so much. I can't thank you enough for what you have done."

Tom- "Don't worry Shepherd. Your Malibu Barbie is okay. You got him."

I got him. And I never want to lose him again.

\---

(Link's POV)

I wake up and see Amelia holding my hand. She is in a wheelchair.

Link- "Hey."

I say groggily. My throat hurts. Suddenly everything comes rushing back.

Link- "Oh my god. Amelia, was anybody else hurt?"

Amelia- "No. The truck driver has some minor lacs and a concussion and I only had a mild concussion and some bruising on my belly, but nothing too bad. You got the worst of it. You got a head contusion, but not one so bad that it required surgery. You had some blood in your belly, and you had a penetrating chest wound."

Link- "Thank god you didn't get hurt. I don't know if I would be able to live with myself. How is Scout?"

Amelia- "He is fine. Don't worry about anybody else. We are all okay."

Link- "That's good. I am glad everyone is alright. I'm glad you are alright."

I see Amelia start crying and it makes my heart hurt.

Link- "Heyyy, no don't cry! I'm fine. Everyone is fine. We are all okay."

Amelia- "I know, but I was so worried. I thought you weren't going to make it and I couldn't breathe I just couldn't..."

Link- "Hey come here."

I motion for her to climb into bed with me and she does. I pull her close and stroke her hair.

Amelia- "I just don't know what I would have done without you. I don't know how I would ever be able to tell Scout or how I would be able to even look at Scout. He is your mini me. I just love you so much."

Link- "I love you too. And I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

She shook her head and cuddled closer to me. After a while, I heard her breath even out and heard her quiet little snores. She is the love of my life. I don't know how I would ever live without her either.

And I don't want to.


	8. Going Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link comes home after a long stay in the hospital.

(Link's POV)

I am getting discharged from the hospital today. I am so glad to be going home. While Amelia has been working during the week, I have been keeping Scout in my hospital room. However, every night Amelia sleeps in the uncomfortable hospital bed with me. She refuses to sleep away from me. It feels nice to have someone else love you as much as you love them.

Amelia- "Got everything?"

Link- "Yep. All packed and ready to go. Where is Scout?"

Amelia- "He is in daycare. I thought I would set him up in there while we get you settled back in at home."

Link- "Ok sounds good. Man, I can't wait to go back to work tomorrow."

Amelia- "Are you sure you are ready to go back to work tomorrow? It seems kind of soon."

Link- "I have been stuck in a hospital bed for two weeks. I am for sure ready to go back to work."

Amelia- "I trust your judgement. Anyways, before we crashed the car I was going to ask you a question."

Link- "You know you can ask me anything, right?"

Amelia- "Yeah, but I don't know if you will go for this. Or maybe you will, I don't know. I wanted to ask you if when we get married, if I could take your last name."

Oh my gosh. I can't believe that she thought that I wouldn't let her. It would mean the world to me if she did. And she is! I go over to her and envelope her in my arms. I am so happy I am smiling from ear to ear. I bury my face in her neck while still smiling. I pull away and look into her beautiful eyes.

Link- "It would be an honor if you took my name. It makes me so happy that you would even consider it. We could get a sign on the mailbox that says, 'The Lincoln's'!"

Amelia- "Okay. Let's put a pin in the mailbox idea. I am so glad you like the idea I have been fighting it in my head since you asked me to marry you."

I was so happy. My mood went from a 95% to a 150%. I go over to Amelia and place a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses back and I wrap one of my hands around her waist and she grabs my face. The kiss deepens and I grab her body and pull it as close to mine as possible. She starts to waddle us over to the bed and I push her down so that she is laying down on the uncomfortable blue blanket. My hands went from her hips to running up her shirt and she moaned into the kiss. My hands were warmed against her bare, soft skin. I lifted her shirt off of her and she smiled against my lips. She pulled me closer to her, which I didn't know was possible, and ran her hands up under my shirt. When we part to take my shirt off we both have huge smiles on our faces.

Link- "I love you."

Amelia- "I love you more."

Link- "Not possible."

I go back to kissing her, but move down to her neck.

We had a passionate hour in my hospital bed that seemed more comfortable today, and then we went home. It was nice to be back. When Amelia went out to pick up Scout I started to make a nice big meal for us tonight. And I made Scout some baby food so he could eat with us. I set the table and put on some background music.

Tonight was going to be another perfect night in our life together.

\---

This chapter is short because I have a big story idea for them, but it is going to take a while. So while I am working on the big story idea, I am going to write short quick little stories for you guys.


	9. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Link plan their wedding.

Link's POV

Amelia sat on the couch with some trashy reality TV playing in the background. Tonight we were planning the wedding. We were going to knock out as much as possible at once so that it would be smooth sailing.

Amelia- "Ok, so first, we need to discuss where we need to have the ceremony and the reception. Now, I know that you have talked about liking church weddings, but I kind of want to have a wedding outside."

Link- "I thought you wanted to get married in the winter?"

Amelia- "Well, I did...but...now I just want to get married as soon as possible. Plus the idea of an outside wedding sounds really nice."

Link- "We can get married any time you want. As long as I can marry you I am fine."

I can't wait to be married. I mean we already act like a married couple. Here we are on a friday night in our matching pajamas watching crappy tv. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Amelia- "Even if that would mean we get married in June?"

Link- "June? Wow. That's two months away. I mean of course. Wow."

Amelia- "You sound surprised. Is it a bad surprise?"

Link- "No, of course not, it is a wonderful surprise! I am just really happy."

Amelia smiles at me and gives me a peck on the lips.

Amelia- "Me too. Okay, so now that we have a month, how about we set a date?"

I get out my phone to look at my calendar.

Link- "How about...the 6th?"

Amelia- "We can't do the sixth because Scout has a meeting with the daycare that day. The really nice one that we put down a really big deposit for."

Link- "Oh yeah. I should probably put that in my calendar. The 13th?"

Amelia- "Um...we have nothing going on. That weekend will work!"

Link- "Okay. I think we could do the ceremony here. We have 4 acres of open space. Plenty enough for the ceremony and the reception."

Amelia- "That would be great. We probably wouldn't be able to get a spot anywhere with two months notice."

Link- "I know absolutely nothing about weddings so I am just going to take your word for it. What about food?"

Amelia- "We can have it catered. That way no one has to cook or clean up afterwards. Plus I know this really good company that catered to Jo and Alex's wedding. If you hand me that computer over there I can put a deposit down on them now. They also do cakes."

Link- "About the cake. I was thinking we could have a layer of chocolate and vanilla, and then the top tier can be whatever you and I decide we want."

Amelia- "We can schedule a cake testing with them. See what we like. We also need to send out invitations. I was thinking we could have some black ones with gold font and gold art around the edges. What do you think?"

Link- "I think that I trust that you know what you are talking about. Whatever you want to send out, babe."

Amelia- "Okay, love. We have a meeting tomorrow with the catering company. We are also going to be testing out some cakes too. Once we have the meeting and pick out two meals and our cake flavors, we will make the invitations and send those out."

Link- "Sounds great. We should probably make the guest list too. I know like 20 people that I want there that you probably also want there, but we should still discuss it."

Amelia- "I completely agree. One more thing first though. Tomorrow morning I want you to call the nearest suit shop and get fitted for your suit, because on Monday morning I am going to get fitted for a wedding dress."

Link- "Wow. I completely forgot about that. You are going to look hot in whatever dress you choose. I hope you know that."

Amelia- "Whatever you say, dear. I'm excited to see you in the suit. That is going to be the toughest ceremony to get through."

We both laugh and then just smile and look into each other's eyes for a few minutes. I was really looking forward to this wedding. No matter where, or what type of food, or who we invite, all that matters is that I am marrying the love of my life. The one person that I want to spend the rest of my days with. Amelia frickin' Shepherd.


	10. Dinner With Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Link and Amelia's parents meet?

(Amelia's POV)

On the phone

Amelia- "Mom remember the lunch is at 2:00 okay? Please don't skip it, it's really important that you come. Link and I are getting married and this relationship between us is a real thing. I need you at this wedding."

Carolyn- "I will be there, don't worry. Link is a great guy. He is the father of your child. I will be there."

Amelia- "Okay. See you later. Love you, bye."

Carolyn- "Love you too, Amy. Bye."

I get off the phone with my mom and go into the kitchen. Link ordered some Chinese takeout for us because neither of us felt much like going out or cooking.

Link- "So is your mother still coming?"

Amelia- "Yep. I really hope so. Our parents need to meet each other before we get married."

Link- "Yeah. Especially with us getting married so soon. When I told my parents they thought you were pregnant again."

Amelia- "Haha. That's funny. You know, my mom just seemed to be happy for me. When I called to tell her I started by just ranting about how much I loved you and how different this is from the sham of a marriage I had with Owen. Then, she just stops me and tells me that if this is what my heart wants, then I should go for it."

Link- "That's great. I am happy you and your mom are on better terms."

I honestly am too. When I called to tell her that I had Scout, she didn't even know I was pregnant. I had completely forgotten to tell her. In all the baby daddy drama and false labor, it just completely escaped my mind.

Once 1:00 rolls around Link and I get shower and get Scout ready to go out to lunch. The restaurant we are going to is the one Link proposed to me at. We eat there all the time just because of the special meaning it holds in our hearts. We wanted to bring our parents there for a good luck charm. I really hope they like each other.

Amelia- "Ready to go boys?"

Link-"I don't know about Scout but I sure as hell am not."

Amelia- "It will be fine. They will get along. Or at least pretend to."

Link- "No matter what nothing will stop this wedding from happening."

Amelia- "Okay. I love you."

Link- "Love you too, babe. Now come on. We can do this."

Link gave me a quick kiss and got Scout out of the car. He is a few months old so we didn't really have to bring the carrier everywhere. Scout is so strong. He has been starting to sit up by himself and crawling around everywhere. Link and I are having a fun time with him.

We walk into the restaurant and the host automatically recognizes us. Since it is lunch Kyle is going to be our waiter and Sydney is the host.

Sydney- "Yay! It's the Lincoln's! Your table is all ready for you guys. We even have Scout's favorite high chair all set and ready for him."

Link- "Thanks Sydney. We really appreciate it. Today our parents are meeting for the first time."

Sydney- "Yikes. Oh, Amelia I did what you told me and I got Kyle's number!"

Amelia- "That's great! I'm so happy. You guys would be great together."

Sydney- "Well, we are no "Amelia and Link", but maybe someday we could be close."

Link- "I wish you luck Sydney."

She walks away and Link and I smile at each other. When we were here a few weeks ago we saw some glances exchanged so I gave her some advice on how to move things along.

Link and I are in the middle of having a discussion on adopting a dog when Link's parents walk in. They got married a few weeks ago and took a long honeymoon. They just got back in last week.

Maureen- "Link! Amelia! How are you guys! And how is my grand baby?!"

Link- "Hey mom. We are all fantastic."

Eric- "I am so glad that you are okay after the car accident. When we found out we wanted to jump on the next plane to Seattle, but there was a storm."

Link- "I'm fine, Dad. It's all good."

Amelia- "I am so glad you guys could make it. We figured that since we are getting married, that we should probably have our parents meet."

They smiled and I looked at the door and saw my mom. She was standing at the door and she looked like she saw a ghost. I go over to make sure she is okay.

Amelia- "Mom? Are you okay?"

She was looking past me at Link's parents then looked me directly in the eye.

Carolyn- "Um, nothing. It's...nothing. Let's go to the table."

We all over and my mom sits in between Link and Scout. The table is silent and Eric, Link's dad, stopped smiling. Everything I could possibly think about is absurd so I just start talking.

Amelia- "So Link and I already have mostly the entire wedding planned. We are having the wedding and reception in our backyard, the meal is going to be Chicken Cordon Bleu and Steak, and we are going to have a three layer cake. Chocolate, Vanilla, and the top layer is going to be angel food cake for Link and I. We just met with the caterers yesterday and tomorrow I am goinig to be fitted for my dress. I was wondering if Mom and Maureen would want to come with me."

Maureen- "Oh my gosh! Amelia I would be absolutely honored to!"

Carolyn- "I would be happy to."

Link- "And dad while mom is with Amelia you and Scout are going to come with me so Scout and I can get fitted for our suits."

Eric- "Yeah that would be great."

Something was wrong with him. He seemed like he was itching to get out of here. Kyle comes over to us with Link, Scout and I's usual drinks.

Kyle- "Hey Lincoln's! How is my favorite family doing?"

Amelia- "Hey Kyle! Thanks for the drinks. We have some additional guests with us today."

They all give Kyle their drink and food orders and Kyle goes to the kitchen.

Maureen- "Why didn't you guys give your food orders?"

Link- "This is kind of our place. We come here at least twice a week. They actually usually don't let children under 2 here, but Scout is the exception. They even make him his own baby food."

Maureen- "That's so cute!"

The table once again fell to silence. The only people willing to make conversation are Maureen, Link, and me. All of a sudden Scout starts crying. He must have a dirty diaper.

Amelia- "Hey, Mom, why don't you come with me?"

Carolyn- "Okay."

She follows me into the bathroom, and once I shut the door and make sure no one else is in there I quickly turn around.

Amelia- "What is wrong? Why are you being so weird?"

Carolyn- "Nothing you need to worry about."

I fold down the changing table and disinfect it before putting Scout down and take his little bitty pants and onesie off.

Amelia- "If you don't tell me I am just going to ask Eric."

Carolyn- "Okay, fine. I will tell you. About 5 years ago, one of your sisters set me up on a blind date. It was with Eric. We hit it off right away. However, neither of us were exactly ready to fall in love again. But then we fell in love with each other. We were together for about 3 years when he had to move away to Denver. We tried the long distance thing, but one weekend when he came to see me, he ended it. Saying that he had downloaded a dating app to find some friends in Denver and he went out for coffee with his ex wife. Then as he was falling for her, he was falling out. He told me in those exact words. It broke my heart. I never thought I would have to see him again. Now, you are getting married to his son and I have to be around him for the rest of my life. And......I....I...I don't know if I can do that."

I was shocked. I mean on some level I suspected that maybe they date for a little bit in like high school or something, but he was her first love since my dad died.

Carolyn- "And I don't hate Maureen at all. Not a single bit. I actually like her a lot. But, I don't know how much I will be able to be around Eric."

Amelia- "Mom, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep him away from you."

\---

(After lunch)

Lunch was over and Link, Scout, and I were at home. Link was putting Scout to sleep and I was sitting on the bed thinking about the whole situation.

Link- "Hey, I noticed that after you came back from the bathroom that you kind of got quiet. What happened?"

I told him everything that my mom told me, and he looked as surprised as I was.

Amelia- "It's crazy, right? I don't know what we are going to do."

Link enveloped me in a hug and we were quiet for a few minutes. It was clear that we were both thinking through the situation. Neither of us had any idea what to do.

Link- "We will figure it all out. We made it this far. Nothing is going to stand in the way of me marrying you. I love you so much."

Amelia- "I love you so much. We will figure this out."

\---

Author's Note

This is the first part of my big story idea. Stay tuned. Also thanks for 1k views!


	11. Getting Fitted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia tries on wedding dresses.

(Amelia)

Today we are going to go pick out a wedding dress! I am so excited! I have been looking forward to this since Link proposed. I had an idea what I want, but I don't know exactly what I want. Meredith, Maggie, Mom, Maureen, and Jo are coming to my dress fitting. I was surprised when Jo said yes. I never thought she liked me very much, but when she said yes to the invitation I was so happy. She is Link's best friend and Scout's aunt. I want to be better friends with her.

When we arrive to the shop, we are greeted by a very smiley woman named Courtney.

Courtney- "Hi! You must be future Mrs. Lincoln! If you sit right over here I will get you guys some champagne."

Amelia- "I actually don't drink. Could you get me some water instead?"

Courtney- "Of course, Mrs. Lincoln."

Courtney leaves and we all go to sit over where we were told. An older woman comes over to us with a clothing measuring tape.

Older Woman- "Okay. Mrs. Lincoln, I am going to have you come with me so that I can get you measured. Once I get you measured Courtney will pick out some options for you and we will get you all ready."

She takes all my measurements and tells me to stay in the room. As soon as she leaves Courtney comes in with a clothing rack. To me, it just looks like a bunch of white.

Courtney- "Okay, so here we have a mermaid style dress with a flowing train."

It was so pretty. I felt like it was too pretty for me to wear.

Amelia- "Wow that is gorgeous."

Courtney helped me slip into the dress and once she had it clipped everywhere it needed to be clipped, I was in awe. It was so pretty. Way too pretty for me to wear.

I walked out onto the "stage" to show everyone my dress and when I got out there I saw my mom sobbing and Maureen with a surprised look on her face.

Amelia- "What happened?"

Maggie- "Carolyn told Maureen about a relationship she had with a guy named Eric."

Maureen- "Carolyn, I am so sorry. I had no idea. You must hate me."

Carolyn- "No I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all. You are one of the nicest people I have ever met. I am not mad at you at all. I am angry towards Eric. He broke my heart. After my husband died he was the first person I said I love you too. Then he just up and left me like I was nothing."

Maureen- "I am so sorry. I had no idea. That is such a terrible thing to do. I am not just going to let him get away with this. I will make sure that he knows that he can't just use people like that."

So much for my dress fitting. I am worried that my wedding is going to be ruined because of what happened between my mom and dad.

Amelia- "Mom, if you and Maureen want to go somewhere else, Mer, Maggie, and Jo can help me with the rest of this."

Carolyn- "No it's fine. We came to find you a dress, so that is what we are going to do."

I smiled and turned to face Mer and Jo.

Amelia- "So what do you guys think about this one?"

Jo- "Oh my gosh. It is so cute."

Mer- "You look hot. Amazing. Link is going to drool when he sees that."

Amelia- "Well, this is just one of three that was picked out for me. Did you know that this shop does a personality test to find you the perfect dress? Crazy."

Maureen- "Okay well lets see the rest of them!"

I went back into the room and the other dress was okay. It wasn't my favorite. It was a simple, strapless wedding dress. When I went out to show everyone they all gave me a thumbs down.

The next dress was gorgeous. I don't know if I liked this or the first one better. When I walk out Maggie is the first one to see me when I walk out into this sitting area.

Maggie- "Oh.....my.....god."

I walk out all the way and everyone's jaws drop. I think they like it.

Jo- "Amelia, that is perfect. I think you found the dress."

Jo is right. I found the dress. Not only did I find the dress. I found the man as well.

\---

(Link's POV)

I get to the shop at around 11 to get my suit tailored, and Scout has been crying all morning. Something is up with him. He never cries like this. However, he is teething, so he is in some pain. I keep meaning to pick up some teething cookies but I always forget. Today he started chewing on my finger.

Eric- "What's up with Scout?"

Link- "He is teething. I keep forgetting to pick up teething cookies."

Eric- "looks like your finger is working pretty well."

I laugh and we go get checked in and brought back into the room. Scout is also getting fitted for a suit today. Our color scheme is black and gold so we are doing a black suit with gold ties.

The tailor comes in and I give Scout to my dad.

Link- "So, I learned something new yesterday."

I talk while the tailor is measuring me.

Eric- "Yeah? What's that?"

Link- "I learned that you went out with Amelia's mom and dumped her like a bag of trash."

The room went silent. I could tell that I caught him off guard. Even the tailor was taken by surprise.

Eric- "Well, that is a really long story. Don't take sides until you hear my side."

Link- "Well we have nothing but time, so start explaining."

Eric- "Son, it really isn't any of your business."

Link- "Well, when you broke the heart of my fiance's mom, it became my business."

Eric- "Fine. I know you heard the beginning part of this already. I really did love her. A lot. She was the first person I loved after your mother. Then, when I had to go to Denver for my job, we decided to try long distance. Then, one night I signed up for a dating app just to find some friends. Then, I got matched with your mother. I started to think about you. And how great it would be if your parents were together. So, I broke up with Carolyn. I tried to be harsh so that instead of being sad, Carolyn would just hate me. So that she could move past it easier. Now, I am really regretting it. I don't want it to ruin your wedding."

Link- "Dad, Carolyn is in a bad place. She can't even stand to be in the same room as you. But, because she is such an amazing person, she is willing to suck it up so that Amelia and I can get married. She is such a good person. If you really loved her, then you wouldn't have traded her for Mom. However, if you and Carolyn were together it would be weird. Really weird."

Eric- "I just feel bad for Maureen. She has to be with her all day."

Link- "Carolyn LOVES Maureen. They get along really well. The only thing you need to worry about is them teaming up against you."

We both laugh and then realize how possible that could be. The room goes silent as we are thinking about what could go wrong. Then the unexpected happens.

Scout- "Uh-oh"


	12. Fun Day at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Link get ready to have a nice day at home.

(Amelia's POV)

After the stressful day of wedding dress shopping, Link and I decided to just spend today with each other and Scout. We were going to stay home and watch bad movies and eat junk food. And LOTS of takeout. Like a cheat day.

I wake up and turn over to see that Link is still asleep. Scout was up all night last night because of Scout teething. Link wouldn't let me take care of it, he took care of Scout. However, each and every time I still woke up when Scout started crying and followed Link in to go get him. One of the times Link got Scout back to sleep by laying on the floor and putting Scout on his chest while humming a song. It never fails to put Scout right to sleep. Then while Scout was falling asleep, so was Link. It is so sweet to see that.

I get up to go check up on Scout and he is fast asleep. He has turned into such a daddy's boy. Then I go into this kitchen and start brewing coffee. We don't have much breakfast food in the house so I just get some fruit and put it into a bowl. I bet money that Link will go for the bag of pretzel chips in the pantry. Right as I am pouring my cup of coffee I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my neck.

Amelia- "Welcome to the land of the living. You hungry?"

Link- "Yeah, but not for food."

Amelia- "Well, we have a sleeping baby right upstairs that could wake up any moment."

Link- "He will be asleep for hours. He was up all night."

Link whispers as he continues to press kisses all along my neck. I lean back into him to give him more room.

Amelia- "You make a great point."

Link- "You want to go back to bed?"

Amelia- "No, here is fine. Won't be the first time this counter has been used for those purposes."

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. He starts kissing me and I feel him pick me up. I feel so safe in his strong arms. Once he sets me on the table, his mouth explores my neck finding that spot right below my ear and it makes me let out a slight moan. He shivers and kisses back up my jawline making it to my lips. The only thing I am wearing is one of Link's t shirts, and some underwear. Link reaches under my shirt and feels my body. His cold hands against my warm skin sends chills everywhere. He lifts the shirt over my head and we make eye contact. His piercing blue eyes know exactly what I need. He leans back in to continue the kiss and I move my hands down his bare chest, and to his pants. He is just wearing a pair of boxers, so I grab them and bring him closer to me. He laughs into the kiss and I dig my nails into his back.

Let's just say things carried on from there.

\---

When Link and I finished and got everything cleaned up I realized that I had fruit out the whole time.

Amelia- "Damn it! My food is warm."

Link- "Don't worry about it, babe. I will run out to get some more."

Amelia- "You don't have to. I can always just find something else."

Link- "I'll be back soon. First I have to get dressed."

He smiles that million watt smile at me then runs upstairs to get dressed. I dump out my bowl and put it in the dishwasher. Also, my coffee went cold, but after that I don't really need anything to wake up.

Link- "Ok. I will be back in like 20 minutes. Don't have too much fun without me!"

He winks at me and then leaves the house. I go upstairs to put on some pants, but leave Link's shirt on. I really like wearing his shirts. They are so big and comfy, And they smell like him. He smells like baby powder. Which is weird, but he always has. And I love it.

I go into the nursery and see Scout just laying in his crib, wide awake and chewing on his little feet.

Amelia- "Hi my sweet boy!"

I pick him up and smother him in kisses. I get his diaper changed and take him downstairs to feed him. Right in the middle of giving him some apples and bananas, I hear a knock on my door. I pick up Scout and go answer it. I am taken back to see Owen standing there. He looks really anxious.

Amelia- "Hey Owen. Come in. Can I help you with anything?"

Owen- "Actually, yeah."

He takes my arm and kisses me. I immediately pull back, taken by surprise, and not a good surprise.

Amelia- "What the hell! You do realize that I am engaged right?!"

Owen- "I know. I just thought that you still might be in love with me, because I am still in love with you."

Amelia- "I thought you were with Teddy?"

Owen- "Teddy and I are splitting up. She has been cheating on me with Tom."

Wow. I never thought Teddy was the kind of person to cheat. And with Tom?"

Amelia- "Owen I am so sorry. I really thought she was the one for you. What are you going to do?"

Owen- "Well, I thought I could come over here and convince you to get back together, but I see that that is not happening."

Amelia- "Owen, I'm sorry, I really am, but I am not going to be a backup for whenever someone you are "in love with" breaks your heart. You once told me that I couldn't be loved. But now I am loved. I have an amazing fiance and a child with that fiance. You and I are over. We are done. Link is my forever."

Owen starts tearing up. He looks like he is entering a bad place.

Amelia- "I am always here for you. As a friend."

Owen- "How did you know Link was the one?"

Amelia- "Well, I didn't until....well until Scout was born. I knew that I loved him and I knew that I wanted to be with him, but it took awhile for me to be completely sure that he was the one. And now I just can't let him go. He gave me Scout. He gave me a home. He gave me a family. He makes me feel safe. Like no matter what I will never get hurt when he is around."

Owen- "I have never felt that way about anyone."

Amelia- "One day you will. You will find that person. Trust me. For now, you can be my friend. Mine and Link's friend. Just don't throw a clot when you see our new mailbox with "The Lincolns" on it."

Owen- "You are taking his name?"

Amelia- "Yeah. It was just something that felt right. And as my friend you are happy for me right?"

Owen- "Yeah, right."

We laughed and I showed him some pictures of Scout and of my wedding dress. We also talked about the plans for my wedding. Soon enough Link was home.

Link- "Hey Owen. Hey, babe."

He came over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

Link- "I didn't think it would be appropriate to give you a kiss, Owen. Sorry."

We all laughed and followed Link into the kitchen.

Amelia- "Where is the fruit?"

Link- "Well, I decided to stop by Krispy Kreme instead because their donuts sounded good. I made sure to get some of those nasty filled one you like so much."

Send him for fruit and he comes back with donuts.

Link- "Where's my boy?"

Amelia- "He is in his bouncer roaming about the living room."

Owen- "Well, I should probably head home."

Link- "You should hang out with us today. We are going to eat junk food and watch some cheesy movies. Maybe play a few card games"

Owen looks at me and I smile back at him.

Amelia- "Yeah you are more than welcome to! We have plenty of junk food."

Owen- "Thanks for the offer, but I can't. I have some things to take care of. I hope you guys have a fun day though."

With that Link gives him one of those "bro" hugs and I give OWen a hug then he is on his way. Once he leaves I fill Link in on what happened and he understands. We eat some donuts and then gather Scout up to start our binge day.

I love my family very much. More than anything.


	13. One Month Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Link make a grave mistake.

One month later

(Link's POV)

We have one more month until we get married. My dad and Amelia's mom are still not able to talk to each other, or be in the same room. Two weeks ago, my mom let my dad again. I thought that I would be more distraught over the fact, but since this is the second time, I just feel a little sad. I decided to invite my dad to lunch at the hospital with Amelia and I. I was on my way to go tell her when I got paged to the pit.

Link- "What do we have here?"

Amelia- "Male, age 25 jumped off of a roof on a dare. Tried to hit the trampoline, but missed. Probable spinal injury and a broken leg."

Link- "Ok. We need to get him up for an MRI. Stat."

The orderlies got him up to MRI and Amelia and I followed closely behind.

Amelia- "How could someone be so stupid to take a dare like that?"

Link- "Well who dared him?"

Amelia- "His best friend. Male obviously."

Link- "I once took a dare like that, but I stuck the landing.

We got the patient into the machine and sat in the viewing room waiting for the scans. He had a spinal injury. It wasn't too bad, the surgery will last until at the most 12. Good thing I am doing it with Amelia. Once I was stuck in an 8 hour surgery with Nelson. I was going insane 2 hours in. Amelia and I were scrubbing in, so I decided to tell her about my dad coming to eat lunch with us.

Link- "Promise not to be mad when I tell you this."

Amelia- "Uh oh. What happened?"

Link- "I invited my dad to lunch with us today."

She just stood there with a petrified look on her face. She finished scrubbing and went into the O.R. I followed.

Link- "Oh no. You're mad."

Amelia- "No, Link. I'm not mad. I was actually going to tell you that I invited my mom to lunch with us today."

Link- "Well, we are completely screwed aren't we."

Amelia- "Maybe not. Maybe today we can have them talk about what happened and maybe get past it."

After she said that she immediately saw the problem with that.

Amelia- "Yeah we're screwed.

We carried on with our surgery talking about possible plans to avoid the situation. We couldn't come up with anything. We couldn't cancel because neither of us had our phones with us. We couldn't just split them up because they were both promised lunch with both of us. So, we decided to just have lunch and hope for the best.

We finished the surgery and got our lab coats. We were walking down to the lobby when we heard yelling.

Link- "God dammit."

Amelia's mom was yelling at my dad, and he was yelling back. People were staring and I could see security on the way over to them. Amelia and I ran over to them to hopefully stop the fighting.

Amelia- "Mom, I think we just need to calm down and step away."

Carolyn- "NO! THIS MAN IS A TYRANT!"

Eric- "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY MAD AT ME FOR TRYING TO GET MY FAMILY BACK TOGETHER?"

Carolyn's face dropped.

Carolyn- "I am not mad that you wanted to fix your family, I am mad that you didn't tell me that. I am mad that you told me that you didn't love me anymore."

Eric- "Of course I still loved you! I just said that so you could get over me faster! So that you could be so angry that you wouldn't be sad!"

Carolyn- "No matter what I would have been sad. If you would have just told me the truth then we wouldn't be in this stupid mess! I don't want to ever have to look at your face again! Amelia, I am sorry, but I will not be at your wedding."

\---

(Amelia's POV)

Carolyn- "No matter what I would have been sad. If you would have just told me the truth then we wouldn't be in this stupid mess! I don't want to ever have to look at your face again! Amelia, I am sorry, but I will not be at your wedding."

When she said that it felt like my soul was being ripped out of my body. My mother wasn't going to be at my wedding again. I look at Link and he has a shocked look on his face.

Link- "Carolyn, there is no need for you to miss your daughter's wedding. This mess isn't your fault. If anyone is going to miss the wedding, then it will be my father. Dad, I'm sorry, but I don't want you at the wedding. We will tape it, but you will not be there."

Eric's was taken back. He looked at Link then looked at me. When he looked at me it felt like he was looking directly into my soul.

Eric- "Link, I should have told you this earlier. These Shepherd women are terrible. They are disgusting human beings. This marriage won't last. She is going to leave you, take your son, and you will have nothing. Good fucking luck."

Link looked angry. I have never seen him so mad.

Link- "Get away from me and my family. I don't ever want to see you again."

Link kicked over one of the wooden side tables and stormed away. I look at my mom, then at Eric.

Eric- "I hope you're happy now. You ruined everything."

I look at my mom then look in the direction Link walked in.

Amelia- "Mom, I am so sorry for all of this. We didn't plan it."

Carolyn- "Don't worry about it, hun. It was bound to happen. Better here than your wedding. I'll be fine. I am going to go out with Maureen tonight, you go and talk to your fiance. He probably isn't in a good place."

Amelia- "Thanks, mom. I love you."

I give her a hug then rush down the hall. I know exactly where Link is.

The plant room.


	14. The Plant Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is angry after what happened with his father.

(Amelia's POV)

I walk into the plant room, and I saw Link pacing around. He never paces. This isn't a good sign.

Amelia- "Hey."

He looks at me then turns back around.

Link- "Hey."

The way he said that was so aggressive. I could tell that he was still upset.

Amelia- "I am so sorry. You didn't have to do that. He's your dad. He should be there."

Link- "Of course I had to do it!"

He was yelling.

Link- "You just got into a good groove with your mother! Plus, this whole thing wasn't even her fault! This is all my fault. I should never had invited him to lunch!"

He was still pacing now his face was turning red.

Amelia- "Link, babe, are you okay? You are turning red. I have nev-"

Link- "I'M FINE!"

I jumped a little when he screamed. I have never seen him like this. His father must have really gotten to him.

Link- "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell I just can't believe all this."

He sunk down onto a chair and started breathing really hard. I went over to sit on his lap and he put his head on my chest. I rested my head on top of his and stroked his hair.

Amelia- "Hey hey hey. It's okay. Just breathe. I've got you. Just breathe with me okay?"

Link- "This is all my fault. This is all my fault. I can't even keep my family together. I am failing."

Amelia- "No you aren't. No matter what you've still got me. You've got me and Scout. We can be our own family. We don't need anyone else. Plus, you've still got your mother and now I am pretty sure my mother has completely fallen in love with you."

I can feel him chuckle. I kiss the top of his head and lay my head back on top of his. His breath has evened out and he is starting to calm down. Soon enough, I feel his breath go back to normal.

Link- "I love you."

Amelia- "I love you too."

We sit like this for about half an hour, then we decide to go home. I went to talk to Bailey and she was perfectly fine with us heading home early. Nelson would cover for me and Nico would cover for Link. We got Scout and went home. We ordered some pizza and watched movies. Then we spent some time talking about our honeymoon.

Amelia- "I want to go to Paris."

I said while cuddling into Link on the couch. It was about 10:00 pm, and we had put Scout to bed.

Link- "I want to go to Italy."

Amelia- "How about we go to Italy the first week and finish off the honeymoon with a week in Paris."

Link- "If it weren't for me going to terribly miss Scout, then I would suggest we spend two weeks in both, but I don't think I could take being away from him that long."

Amelia- "Two weeks in both would really be amazing. However, we kind of did this whole life thing out of order so we can settle for one week in both. And if we start to miss Scout, then I can find a way to take our minds off of it."

He laughs and I can feel the vibrations when he laughs and it makes me feel safe.

Link and Scout is my home, my family, and my loves. I don't need anything else.


	15. My Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link comforts Amelia

(Amelia's POV)

It has been about two weeks since the big fight between Link and his father. Eric keeps calling, but Link just denies the call. I am a little worried about Link because he has been really quiet and kind of distant since that fight. I have been giving him space, but I don't know if I should keep doing that.

It's not like he has gone completely silent, but he laughs less. When we were planning the wedding we decided not to have sex for a month before the wedding. I doubt that even if we hadn't made that decision that we would be having sex right now. I decided that today was the day that I am going to talk to him.

He was sitting on the couch with Scout asleep on his chest, watching some baseball. I went to go sit by him and he flashed me a smile. He adjusted Scout so he could put an arm around me and I cuddled into his chest. The even beating of his heart and breathing calmed me.

Amelia- "I've missed this. I feel like things have been a little weird between us since a few weeks ago."

He took a deep breath in and released it slowly.

Link- "Yeah I know. And I'm sorry if I have been kind of distant. I just needed some time to process. I'm not angry. I think I have processed it and I still feel as confident in my decision as I did when I made it. Protecting you and Scout is my priority."

I started tearing up because I have been holding in so much stress and worry that it feels good for everything to be alright. More tears keep falling and Link holds me tightly to him as I cry into his chest.

Link- "It's okay. Just let it all out. Everything is going to be fine. We will get married. This is a bump in the road we didn't expect, but we are dealing with it."

Amelia- "I just hate what's happening. I feel like ever since you met me all you have been doing is compromising to make me happy, and I hate it. I don't want you to feel trapped."

Link- "I don't feel trapped. Any compromise I have made was because I felt like it was the right decision. I am so happy that I got the chance to be a father and a husband. I love you and Scout and that won't change. My goal in life is to give you and Scout the life you deserve. And while doing that I get the life I deserve too. I love you, Amelia. That won't change. No matter who stands in our way."

I pick up my head and look Link in the eye. He is perfectly calm. He always is. He will always be my big, calm mountain.

Amelia- "I love you too."

I give him a small, reassuring kiss. I love my family. And I can't believe we only have two more weeks until we get married.

\---

Authors Note

This is just a cute little story while I am writing a longer one. The longer one will more than likely be up today. I'm sorry my writing has been subpar. I would love some feedback though. Or if you want to see anything. Just tell me and I will take it into suggestion!


	16. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia runs into an old friend and Link doesn't like it.

(Link's POV)

We officially have one week until the wedding and instead of having bachelor/bachelorette nights, we decided just to spend a whole day together. We planned on walking around town and going out to lunch and then ordering in and watching movies.

Link- "Amelia, ready to go?" I yell up the stairs.

Amelia- "Yeah I just need to slip on a pair of shoes. Do you think I should bring a jacket?"

Link- "No, it's really hot outside."

Amelia-"Okay."

She jogs down the stairs and we get into the car so we can drive into town.

Link- "So, I think we should park outside of where we need to pick up your dress and walk around from there."

Amelia- "I am so excited to get my dress. You are going to drool when you see this. It is gorgeous."

Link- "You could literally wear a potato sack and you would look great."

She blushes and chuckles under her breath.

We arrive at the bridal shop and Amelia goes in. While she is inside I scroll through Instagram looking at funny videos of animals. After about fifteen minutes, I look up from my phone to see if she is out yet, and I see her talking to a man. She is laughing a lot and I see him sneaking little flirty touches. Something in me really does not like this. I get out of the var and walk over to her and the man.

Amelia- "Hey, babe. Sorry, I just ran into an old friend."

Link- "Oh, that's fine I just got a little worried. Who is your friend?"

Amelia- "This is James Peterson. We used to....be engaged."

She does her awkward smile and I look from her to James. I shake his hand and smile.

James- "Nice to meet you."

Link- "You too."

Instinctively I put my hand on Amelia's back and pull her closer to me. I don't like this man. He seems a little suspicious.

James- "I had no idea you were dating anyone."

Link- "We are actually engaged."

James- "We were too."

James and Amelia both laugh and I awkwardly chuckle.

Link- "We also have a kid together and are getting married in a week."

He looks surprised. Amelia looks up at me with a confused look.

\---

(Amelia's POV)

I have never seen Link like this. James must be getting under his skin. It's kind of entertaining.

Amelia- "Well, I guess we better get going. It was nice to see you again James."

James- "You too Amy."

I haven't been called Amy in a while. When James called me that I could feel Link twitch. We hug and part ways and I put my dress in the car and lock it.

Amelia- "So, where to first?"

Link- "I could go for a burger."

Amelia- "Me too. And a strawberry shake."

Link- "Burgers and steaks it is."

We walk down to the little burger joint hand in hand, and Link seems a little tense the whole time. He is still laughing a joking around with me, but I can tell that he did not like James.

\---

We finish our burgers and shakes and then we go into different stores and just look around. Every few stores we would find something we like and buy it.

We went to dinner at our restaurant and then decided to walk around town. We stopped by this ice cream cart and got some ice cream and talked for hours. We were laughing about Scout when we saw James again. Damn it.

James- "Hey, long time no see." He laughs.

Link whispers under his breath. "Not long enough."

Amelia- "What are you doing in Seattle?"

James- "Just some shopping and sight seeing. It is a nice change of scenery from LA."

I start to feel a gust of wind and shiver a little bit.

James- "Here, Amy. Take my jacket."

I take it from him and can tell that Link was very uncomfortable with this.

Link- "We really should be getting home. We have to get up early for work."

James- "You still a surgeon, Amy?"

Amelia- "Yeah. Link and I are both surgeons. He's head of Ortho and I am head of Neuro at Grey-Sloan."

James- "That's nice. Well I should let you guys go."

I hand his jacket back to him and as soon as I step back by Link, he pulls me tightly into him.

Amelia- "Hope to see you soon."

James- "Actually, here is my number. I'll text you."

He hands me a card and I put it in my jeans pocket. We leave and Link and I start our journey back to the car. We walk the whole way in silence.

Link- "I thought you didn't like nicknames?"

Amelia- "Everyone in LA seemed to know my brother so they all called me Amy."

Link- "That's neat."

He said that a little coldly and we made the rest of the journey back to the car in silence. Once we got in Link relaxed in his seat.

Link- "I'm sorry, but I really don't like that guy. He was flirting with you very heavily."

Amelia- "James? No he wasn't. He was just begin friendly."

Link- "Remember when I was 'just being friendly'? Now look where we are. Do you still have feelings for him?"

Amelia- "The only person I have romantic feelings for is you. If I still had feelings for James do you really think I would be marrying you? I love you Link. And if you want to call me Amy, then you can."

Link- "I don't want to call you Amy."

He looked over at me and smiled. We both laughed then I leaned over to him to give him a quick kiss.

Amelia- "I have never seen jealous Link before. That was kind of entertaining."

Link- "Jealousy is something I have never felt before. And I don't like it."

We laugh and head home. We sit down with some snacks and cuddle on the couch while watching "Friends". A nice relaxing night at home is better than any bachelorette party Jo could have thrown for me.

\---

Authors Note:

As requested, here is a jealousy chapter. Next, we have the rehearsal dinner and then the wedding! Thank you for the comments I really enjoy them! Keep sending them my way.

Oh! And the wedding parties are going to be as so:

Jo- Maid of Honor

Maggie- Bridesmaid

Meredith- Bridesmaid

Alex- Best Man

Deluca- Groomsman


	17. Rehearsal Dinner

(Amelia's POV)

Tonight is our rehearsal dinner. I can't believe that I am getting married tomorrow. Our rehearsal dinner is at our house. The scene of tomorrow's events are starting to be put together. It is going to be beautiful. I walk outside to see everyone sitting at their tables talking and laughing. I stand there observing everyone and everything when I feel an arm snake around my waist. I lean my head on Link's chest and smile at everything.

Amelia- "I can't believe how much has happened. It feels like just yesterday we decided to have Scout."

I hear him sigh and lay his head on mine.

Link- "It really has been. Dr. Lincoln."

I laugh and continue to watch Alex, Jo, and Scout dancing by the stage where the band is going to be. We got a string quartet to play during the wedding and the reception.

Amelia- "This is really our life now."

Link- "Is that a bad thing?"

Amelia- "No. Not at all. I just never thought I would achieve this happiness. A husband and a child. A gorgeous home. All we need now is a dog."

I laugh because we have been talking about getting a dog for a few months. We thought it would be best to get one after the honeymoon so that we don't have to find someone to take care of it. As we are standing watching everyone having fun, Alex and Jo see us and Scout sees us too.

Alex- "Wanna join the party?"

We laugh and Link grabs my hand and leads me over to them.

Link- "Hey little man. You want to go get a cookie? Just don't tell mom."

Link chuckles and brings Scout over to the table.

Jo- "I am so happy for you guys. You guys are the goal for every relationship."

Amelia- "You know we actually get that a lot. What about you two? Any plans for children in your future?"

Jo and Alex look at each other and smile as Link comes back to join us.

Alex- "Well, we were going to wait to tell you guys until after your big day. Just so we didn't steal any thunder."

Jo- "We are pregnant! We just found out a week ago."

Link- "Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you guys!"

He puts Scout down and we hug Jo and Alex.

Amelia- "You know, there is a house for sale really close to ours. You should check it out."

Alex- "We may look into that. Sorry if we stole your thunder."

Amelia- "Of course not! I am so happy for you guys."

We smile at them and Link picks up Scout and holds him in one hand while putting his other hand on my back.

Alex and Jo truly were our best friends. Before Scout, Jo and I weren't amazing friends, but after a while we became super close. So close that she became the person that I always talked to. And Link started talking to Alex more. I am so happy that we have another couple to be friends with. After the whole fallout with his father, Link talked to Alex about it because he could relate. They went out for drinks or just hung out watching sports. And while they were having their fun, Jo and I would talk or go to lunch. Just when Mer was busy with her kids and Deluca, and Maggie was busy with Winston, Jo was there.

We all walk over to the table reserved for the wedding party and food is served. We eat and laugh. Link and Alex talk about fatherhood while I give Jo some tops for her pregnancy.

Jo- "So...anymore babies for you two?"

Link and I look at each other. We haven't really talked about it much. I think I might want another baby after Scout gets a little older, but it isn't like I have a whole bunch of time.

Link- "Maybe."

Amelia- "Yeah. Next step is a dog. Then we can talk about more children."

The rest of the night goes smoothly. We make our rounds and talk to everybody. We answer questions and accept congratulations.

The real congrats isn't to getting married, it is to finding someone to spend your life with.

\---

Authors Note

Tomorrow I will be uploading the wedding. I haven't started writing it yet, but I want to make it the best chapter yet. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Thank you guys so much!


	18. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE

(Amelia's POV)

My bridal party spent the night at the house while Link's party and Scout slept over at Alex's place. I can't believe it. I am getting married today! I am laying awake in my bed next to Jo when I feel someone rustle in the blanket and a weight was released off of the bed.

Jo- "EVERYBODY! WAKE UP NOW OR ELSE I WILL GET THE WATER!"

Everyone startled awake. Jo was smiling and Mer and Maggie looked like they wouldn't be functional until they get some kind of caffeine.

Amelia- "Let's go downstairs and get some coffee."

I check the time and it is nine o'clock. The wedding starts at two and we have so much to do. Makeup will take an hour, hair will take two, and getting in my dress and shoes will take another half an hour. Not only do we have to get ourselves ready, but we need to check that everything is moving smoothly. We need to eat which will take another hour and I still need to make sure that everything is running smoothly on his side.

Amelia- "Okay. We have one hour to make breakfast and coffee and to eat it. Let's get moving."

We head downstairs and I start to get butterflies in my stomach.

Jo- "Amelia are you okay?"

Amelia- "Yeah I'm just anxious. I got the sudden feeling that something wrong is bound to happen. What if Link decides he doesn't love me anymore and leaves me? I don't know if I could survive that."

I start fidgeting and try to just shake it all out.

Jo- "Amelia, I have known Link for a long time. He loves you. I haven't seen him this madly in love since Scout was born. He loves you. He is in for the long haul."

\---

(Link's POV)

I wake up and realize that it is ten. I woke up really early. I see that Scout isn't in his playpen and Alex is gone. I go over to the counter to see a not by the freshly brewed pot of coffee.

"Took little man with me to go pick up some donuts. Be back soon."

I pour a cup of coffee and see Deluca start to wake up.

Link- "Hey man. Alex and Scout went out to get some donuts."

Deluca- "Good. I'm starving. Why are you up so early?"

Link- "I don't know. It isn't like we have a lot to do before the wedding. Around 1 we need to put on our suits then roll out to the wedding."

Deluca- "Are you nervous?"

Link- "The only worry I have is being abandoned at the altar. Other than that, I am just hungry."

Alex walks in with some donuts holding Scout.

Link- "Hey little man. Are you excited?"

Scout laughs and claps his hands. Scout is 11 months old and he is starting to walk. He can form some words, but not a whole bunch. Still a lot of baby gibberish.

Alex- "How about you man? Are you excited?"

Link- "Yeah. Not stressing about it."

Deluca- "I wonder what the girls are doing right now?"

\---

(Amelia's POV)

Everything is going wrong. The caterers are late. The crew setting up the wedding isn't here yet. The hair and makeup teams called to say that they would be late.

Amelia- "What am I going to do?! Nothing is going right. Why can't I just have this one day?"

Jo- "Hey, calm down. The set up crew has arrived. I just saw their truck pull into the driveway. The beauty team will be here at 12, and I just made a very angry call to the caterers so they will also be here soon. I've got everything under control."

She says that and I nod and get into the shower. I wash off all the worry and relax underneath the scorching water. Link hates taking showers with me because he says that the temperature of this water could melt skin off. Thinking about Link makes me calm down. I think about him and Scout. About the honeymoon. And about what kind of dog I want when we get back from the honeymoon.

When I get out of the shower I look at myself and I do not look like a bride. I look tired. I am tired. I am not too tired to get married though. This is something I wanted. That WE wanted. I'll get through today no matter what. As I am giving myself a silent pep talk and I get dressed I hear my phone start to buzz. I see that I am getting a face time call from Link. When I answer I turn the camera off.

Amelia- "Hi guys! I miss you so much!"

Link- "We miss you too. Why can't we see your face?"

Amelia- "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Link- "Well, I thought Scout would want to say hi to you. We have been eating donuts and playing video games."

Amelia- "I wish I could be doing that. Everything is going wrong over here. Everyone is late. The caterers aren't here and the set up team just got here. My beauty team won't be here until noon, so we are going to be cutting it really close."

Link- "It's okay, babe. They will get there. Don't worry. You could literally just show up in sweatpants and look."

I hear the doorbell ring.

Amelia- "Thank you. Okay, looks like the beauty team is here I better go. I love you."

Link- "Love you too."

He hangs up and I finish getting dressed and head downstairs. When I get down to see who is here, I realize that maybe today wouldn't be as perfect as imagined.

\---

(Link's POV)

Alex- "Ha! I beat you again! You suck at this game."

Link- "I am more of a Mario Kart person. Not a Donkey Kong one."

Alex- "I would whoop your ass at Mario Kart."

Link- "No you wouldn't. I am a master at Mario Kart. Right, Scout?"

Scout continues to play with his toys, and Alex laughs. It is only 12, so we still have an hour until we need to get ready.

\---

(Amelia's POV)

I can't believe who I am looking at. Eric is here. I start to get a little frustrated, and approach him.

Amelia- "You shouldn't be here. Link told you that he didn't want you here."

Eric- "I'm not here for the wedding. I am here to tell you that you are wrong for my son. The only reason he wants to marry you is because he knocked you up. He is trapped in a situation that he can't get himself out of. One of these days he will leave you. Once he realizes who you truly are."

That hits me hard. I have always had a feeling that Link felt trapped. That he doesn't really love me.

Amelia- "You're wrong. He does love me. He loves me and Scout. We are his family."

Eric- "NO! I am his family. I am the family that you came through and ruined. He will always hate you for taking away his father. This marriage is a scam."

He is yelling at me and I hear the girls come into the foyer.

Mer- "That's enough! You will not come into this house and yell at this family just because your son doesn't approve of your actions! Link loves Amelia. And Scout. More than anything else in the world. If I ever see you in this house again, so help me god."

He looks at me again and his eyes go through my soul.

Eric- "Just you wait."

He turned around and left and all I could do was stand there and think. I felt someone arms wrap around me and them saying comforting things, but the only thing I could do was think. What if Eric was right. What if Link feels trapped. Does he really love me?

Amelia- "I need some air."

I release myself from them and walk outside. I walk and walk. And then I just keep walking.

\---

(Link's POV)

Link- "What do you mean she is gone"

I am on the phone with Maggie telling me that Amelia is gone. She told me about the whole conversation she had with my father.

Maggie- "She said she needed some air and now I can't find her."

Link- "Okay. I'm on my way."

Maggie- "No you need to get ready we will find her."

Link- "You know I can't do that. Call if you find her."

I hang up the phone and grab my jacket. I have an idea where she is at. I drive down to our neighborhood. There is this little park area down in there. Amelia likes it there. She is comforted by the huge fountain.

When I pull up to the park I see her sitting on the bench in front of the fountain. I text Maggie that I found her and put my phone away.

Link- "Hey. I thought I would find you here."

\---

(Amelia's POV)

I look up to see Link standing in front of me. He knows what happened. Maggie probably told him.

Amelia- "Hey."

He sits down next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder.

Amelia- "I don't want you to feel trapped. I know that you don't really love me and hate me for tearing apart your family."

Link- "That's not true. I know what happened. My father was stupid to go to you and hurt you like that. I don't feel trapped. I have never felt trapped. Amelia Shepherd, you are the love of my life. The mother of my child. The one person I want to spend my life with. You didn't tear apart my family. You put it together. My father is a bad person and I would rather never talk to him again then have him a part of my life. You are all the family I need. Plus, I still have my mother. In fact, I have my mother AND your mother. I love you so much. You make me feel whole. I am a better human with you. You make me happy. And I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Amelia- "Are you sure?"

Link- "More sure about this than anything in the entire world."

He is so sweet. My family. He is all I need.

Amelia- "I love you too. By the way, were those your vows? Because if so I would have been a sobbing mess up at that altar."

Link- "Those were my vows. Don't worry I will come up with something else."

I laugh and cuddle into him.

Amelia- "It is 12:45. I should probably go get ready."

Link- "Me too."

Neither of us moved. We just sat in each other's arms for a few minutes. We then went our separate ways to go get ready.

When I get inside the house I am rushed into the study where the beauty team is.

Amelia- "Okay. Let's get me ready."

Everyone is rushing around me. My hair and makeup is getting done at the same time. An hour passes and I hear the men come inside laughing and head into the backyard. They are probably setting themselves up at the front. I can't believe it. In 15 minutes I will be walking down the aisle.

I look in the mirror at myself. This is not the same person that I saw in the mirror earlier today. My makeup is light, my hair is simply styled. It's in beach waves barely flowing past my shoulders. The dress looks amazing. I look like a bride. Link's bride. This is so surreal.

(The Dress)

Jo- "Amelia it's time  
Jo- "Amelia it's time."

Amelia- "Okay. I'm right behind you."

I take one last look in the mirror. Next time I see myself, I will be Dr. Lincoln.

I walk over the the back door. The door is opened for me to walk out and I make my way to the aisle. As I gracefully walk over, I can see Link. He can see me too. The second he lays eyes on me I can see him start to tear up.

\---

(Link's POV)

I hear the music cueing her to start walking and the second I see her it feels like my heart is melting. She looks so gorgeous. I can't believe I am marrying that woman. I get to spend the rest of my life with her. I can feel my eyes start to burn with tears. I am just in awe.

The closer she gets to me the more my heart is jumping out of my chest. She finally gets to me, carefully stepping up the few stairs. I take her hand to help her and she looks me in the eye. She is crying a little too.

The officiant says his lines and the whole time my eyes are glued to hers, and her's to mine. It is time for us to say our vows and I go first.

Link- "Wow. I just....I don't know what to say. Amelia you are my world. You make me happier than anything in the world. Last time I was close to this level of heart racing love was when you brought our child into the world. I just love you so much. I remember the first time I asked you out. My hair was still way too long and you had just finished a surgery. I looked at you and I thought you were absolutely gorgeous. I asked you out to that Italian restaurant that we go to way too much and you said no. At the time I was still my immature, silly self and I knew that I would ask you again. But, it wasn't until almost six months later that you actually said yes. I knew at that exact moment that you were the person I wanted to spend my life with. You are my love. You are my life. I will love you, even when we are 90 years old and gripe at each other. I love you, Amelia."

\---

(Amelia's POV)

When he was saying his vows the only thing I could do was look him in the eyes and start crying. And I mean crying hard. Not a pretty scene. I am sure I had mascara running down my face.

Amelia- "I don't know what I could ever say to top that. I guess the only thing to say is that I don't know what I would ever do if I didn't have you. I never thought that I would be the type to marry a freaking supermodel in front of all my friends and family. But, with you, I feel like I can do anything. You have given me the world. A beautiful child, the home of my dreams, but most importantly, you have given me love. More love than I thought I was worthy of. You looked past all my shortcomings and made me feel strong and powerful. You believed that I could do anything. And by your side, I can. I really can do anything. WE can do anything. You are my home. You are my heart. You are the love of my life."

Now I was really crying. I feel so full of love that I can't contain it.

Officiant- "Amelia Francis Shepherd do you take Atticus Lincoln to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

Amelia- "I do." I say still crying a little bit and looking Link in the eye.

Officiant- "Atticus Lincoln, do you take Amelia Shepherd to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?"

Link- "I do."

Officiant- "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Dr. and Dr. Lincoln. You may kiss the bride."

Link wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck and kissed him. I kissed him hard. Like I have never kissed him before. The crowd was very loudly cheering and Scout ran over to Link. He picked Scout up and grabbed my hand and raised it in the air like he had won some type of race.

Link- "I love you so much."

Amelia- "I love you more."

He gave me a quick soft kiss on the lips and the three of us walked down the aisle into the house. I can't believe it. I married the love of my life. I could never be happier.

\---

Authors Note

Here is the wedding chapter! I feel a sense of accomplishment getting to this point. Don't worry the story is over yet. Tell me what you thought of the wedding! I would love to hear from you guys!


	19. Reception

(Amelia's POV)

After the ceremony our backyard quickly changed from a beautiful wedding to a fancy reception. The wedding party left to go take pictures down by the fountain in their neighborhood. Amelia and Link were glued together from when they walked down the aisle, all the way to the fountain. 

Amelia- "I can't believe we made it here."

Link- "I know. I am so happy."

He kisses the top of my head and I see the photographer take a picture of us.

Photographer- "Ok everyone! I want the first set to be the Bride and Maid of Honor."

Jo comes over me and gives me a huge hug. While we are greeting each other the photographer takes some candid pictures of us. Then we start taking the posed picture. We smile and make silly faces. I see Link and Alex looking at us and smiling. We smile back and the photographer snaps the photo and we move on. Next, is the entire bridal party. Mer, Maggie, Jo, and I laugh hysterically in a few of the photos then we do the cliche pose. Then, I take pictures with Alex and pictures with the groomsmen. Which is Deluca. In one of Alex and I's photos he picks me up and holds me bridal style and I laugh.

Next, is Link and his best man. Him and Alex take some good photos and it is Link's turn with his whole party. Which is him, Deluca, Alex, and Scout. They are all so cute. Now, for the whole wedding party to take a picture. We do the cliche one and we take some silly ones too. We do one with just me, Scout, and Link. Finally, it is time for Link and I's pictures. We take some individually then we finally get to take some together.

He appraaoches me with a smile and I return his smile with an even bigger one. For a few mintues we are lost in each other. We just stare into each others eyes and finally he leans in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck with my bouquet and his wraps his hands around my waist. We pull away and I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

Link- "Have I told you yet how beautiful you look?"

Amelia- "Yes. But I still love hearing it."

We part and turn to the photographer. I look over at Mer, Maggie, Jo, Alex, and Deluca and they all look like they are extremely close to tears.

Photographer- "Okay. Those shots I got were absolutely amazing. But, I still need some posed photos of you guys."

We do the posed photos and finally get to go enjoy the reception. It is about 5 now. The sun is still shining brightly. When we enter the backyard everyone stands and starts applauding us. Link pulls me closer to him and we walk over to our table.

Link- "My lady, would you care for a dance?"

I laugh and look into his eyes.

Amelia- "Of course, sir. Lead the way."

The song, "I am Yours" by Andy Grammer starts playing. I've always really liked this song. Link leads me to the middle of the dance floor, and when we get there I can feel everybody watching us. But, I don't care. Soon enough Link and I are in our own world. We start out just dancing looking in each others eyes. Then, we get to the point where my head is on his chest and his head on top of mine just swaying to the music barely audible in the background.

Link- "Amelia Lincoln, this is all I need. For the rest of my life. You are my oxygen. I couldn't survive without you."

His words touch that special place ein my heart and I tear up a little bit at his words.

Amelia- "I can't believe I am finally Mrs. Lincoln. I love you so much. I don't ever want to be without you."

I pull away and look into his eyes the best I can while crying. The music stops and he leans down and kisses me.

Link- "Good thing you don't have to."

He wiped the tears from my eyes and I can see everyone watching us and crying. We were walking back over to our table, everyone started clapping. After we sit down dinner is served. Link has a big juicy steak on his plate with all the fixings and I have chicken cordon bleu with a side salad. We ate and laughed and talked about the honeymoon when I went to look at Jo and see an empty chair. I turn to the stage and see her standing by the microphone tapping her glass for everyone's attention.

Jo- "Hey everyone can I have your attention please?"

Everyone stops talking and looks up at Jo. I look to Link and he shrugs his shoulders and smiles at me.

Jo- "I would like to make a toast to Link and Amelia Lincoln. My two very best friends in the entire world. Ever since Link told me that he met someone that made him feel different I had a good feeling. At the time they weren't really dating. But then after a while they started to go out on dates. Then, I am working in my lab one day and I see Link come in with a petrified look on his face. He told me that Amelia was pregnant. Next thing I knew they decided to co-parent and be in a relationship. Fast forward to about four months ago when I get a call. From Link. He told me that he was planning to propose and I literally jumped in excitement. You can ask Alex."

Alex- "She did. It scared me."

Jo- "The reason I was so excited was because I knew that these two people were meant for each other. They both had more than their share of pain and instead of bonding over that pain, they bonded over taking away each others pain."

Jo starts to cry a little bit and so do I. I reach over and grab Link's hand and lean into him.

Jo- "So, raise your glasses to the not only most attractive couple in the world, but the most perfect couple. The couple that you can feel the love radiating off of them. To the Lincoln's!"

I was completely in tears. So is Jo. When she comes down from the stage I get up and give her a gigantic hug.

Amelia- "I love you. You are my best friend. Thanks for always being there."

Jo- "Anytime."

We are both looking into each other's eyes filled with tears. We sit down and I see Alex sneaking up to the stage. This ought to be good.

Alex- "Hey everyone. Um, I would like to make a toast. A toast to Atticus and Amelia Lincoln. They have set the bar for relationships. Unfortunately it is a very high bar so us men need to try a little harder now."

Everyone chuckles at his joke.

Alex- "If there is one person that knows how crappy lie can be, it is me. And I know that Amelia and Link haven't always had the perfect life you see before you. They are each other's people. When someone asks me who I would trust the most it is them. I know this speech is nothing compared to my wife's, but I just want everyone to raise their glasses to Link and Amelia. I wish you the happiest of lives. Cheers to you."

If I wasn't crying before I sure as hell am now. I had no idea that people thought Link and I were just perfect for each other. We always heard people refer to us as the 'model couple', but I thought that was because we were both attractive.

I look over ot Link who has tears in his eyes just like I do. He is giving Alex and hug and walks over to me.

Amelia- "I am so happy."

Link- "Me too."

He kisses me on the forehead and I hear some commotion going on over by the stage. When I turn to look I see Liz, Kathleen, and Nancy stumbling up onto the stage. There was no way this was going to be good.

Kathleen- "Amelia. Link. You guys are so cute. You have a gorgeous baby and the life that I have always wanted."

Nancy- "Sorry, but Kathleen has had a little too much wine. She is right though. I mean I can't believe that out of all of us girls your life would turn out the best."

Ouch that hurt a little bit.

Liz- "Nancy! That was really rude. Amelia, I think what she means is that you came a far way. If you would have asked me about 2 years ago if my baby sister would have the most perfect husband and child ever, I would have laughed in your face. You are strong little sheep. We just want you to know that we are sorry for ever putting you down or insulting you. We love you and are glad you are happy."

I think that was sweet. I'm not so sure. They got off the stage and came over to me.

Kathleen- "I am so sorry that I tried to diagnose you with a personality disorder."

Amelia- "Thanks?"

Kathleen- "You are very welcome." She slurs.

Nancy- "Would you like to come dance with us? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but I would really like it if you did."

Liz- "Yeah, we owe you this."

Amelia- "Of course I will. I'll be right back, Link."

Link- "Okay."

He gives me a peck on the lips. The night seems to go on smoothly until it is time to cut the cake. Link and I go over to it and admire its beauty. It is covered on gold buttercream with the classic bride and groom on top.

Amelia- "That bride is way taller than me."

I push her down in the cake a little bit. I pick up the cutting tool, and Link puts his hand around mine so we can cut it together. We cut two pieces and once mine is on my plate I smash it into Link's face. He had a surprised look on his face and I was doubling over in laughter. I stand up and as soon as I look at Link he slams his piece in my face as well. My eyes are covered in cake as I hear people all around us laughing. I feel Link's thumbs wipe the cake off of my eyes and I stand on my tip toes and plant a kiss on his lips. Or what I think are his lips. He kisses back and I taste some of the cake, which is really good.

The crowd is laughing and then everyone grabs some cake then heads to the dance floor. The rest of the night Link and I are either dancing or making our rounds to talk to everyone. We have a great night. Around 11, everyone starts leaving and My mom picks up little Scout to take him back to her hotel so we can spend the night alone. It isn't until about 3 in the morning until everything is cleaned up and everyone is gone.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Link coming towards me.

Link- "You know, I booked us a really nice hotel room for tonight, but I don't know if I could keep my hands off of you that long."

He runs his hand from my cheek all the way down to my hips. I smile and out my hands on his chest and give him a kiss.

Amelia- "Me neither. This might just be my favorite out of all your suits. Wanna just go up to our bed?"

Link- "Hmmm. I might take a little convincing."

We laugh and start kissing. We are currently in the kitchen. Link has me up against a wall and I remember something from earlier.

Amelia- "Why don't you go up to the bedroom and I will go get out of this dress?"

Link- "Sounds like a plan."

We run up the stairs and while he is in the bedroom I am in the master bathroom tryingmy best to get this dress off.

Before I had gotten into my dress, Meredith pulled me aside and gave me this white lacey thing.

Meredith- "It's tradition for the bride to wear lingerie underneath her dress. For the wedding night."

Amelia- "I'm actually not the lingerie type, so I think I will pass."

Meredith- "You do remember that you and Link haven't had sex in a month, right?"

I thought about it and maybe this could be something to spice things up.

I came back to reality as I looked at myself in the mirror. Of course it looked good on me, but I don't know if Link will think that it is weird. We have never really explored this aspect.

I make sure everything looks ok and I rough my hair up a little bit. I still have the heels on that I was wearing with my dress. I walk out of the bathroom doing my best seductive face when I see Link sitting on the bed just in his boxers. When he saw me, his face dropped. He looked like he was shook.

Amelia- "Do you not like it? Meredith gave it to me and I was hesitant, but she talked me into it."

Link- "No, I love it. You look so good. Now get over here it has been a month."

He gets up and comes over to me and I giggle and fall into his arms. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me over to the bed. When he puts me down he gets on top of me and starts kissing me. I take his face in my hands and kiss him like I haven't in a month. I shift us so that he is sitting and I am straddling his lap. He starts kissing my neck and it feels so good. His hands travel from my upper back down to my hips. He grabs them and moves his lips back on to mine. We kiss with this intense passion that we haven't had since we first had sex. I continue to grind my hips and feel a moan escape his mouth. We flip again and he softly lays me down on the bed. He kisses that spot by my ear and I quietly moan at the pleasure.

We make love like never before that night. We were up until 8 in the morning talking, having sex, and cuddling. When I realized it was eight I was really surprised. It felt like it had been shorter. Time passes fast when you are this deeply in love. When I think about everything that has happened I realize how much I have grown as a person. I used to just be kind of everywhere and reluctant to let myself feel love like this. For some reason, he just makes me feel safe. He makes me feel like it is okay to be vulnerable and love and be loved.

He is the love of my life.


	20. Ready to Go?

(Link’s POV)  
Today is the day we leave for our honeymoon. We fly out to Italy for one week, then from Italy we fly to France. The honeymoon is shorter than we wanted, but when you have a child, you learn to compromise.   
We were up so late last night that we didn’t wake up until noon. We would have slept later, but our plane takes off a five. I slowly open my eyes and the events of last night come back to me. I relive them all in my mind. When I completely open my eyes I realize that Amelia is still safely in my arms and I feel her turn and face me.  
Amelia- “Good morning, hubby.”  
Link- “Good morning.”  
We are both smiling from ear to ear. I can’t believe we are married.   
Amelia- “What time is it?”  
I look over at the clock on her nightstand.  
Link- “It’s only 12:07. We need to leave here at 3.”  
Amelia- “We should say bye to Scout before we go.”  
Link- “I was thinking the same thing. We leave here at 2, that way we have an hour with Scout before we go.”  
Amelia- “Sounds great!”  
We stare into eac hothers eyes and then I lean in and give her a soft kiss on the lips. She returns the softness and after a few minutes, we part.   
Link- “We should probably eat something. I worked up a nice appetite last night.”   
I say and wink at her. She giggle and gets out of bed. She goes over to my dresser and grabs one of my shirts then goes to her dresser to get a pair of underwear and shorts.  
Link- “I have a question?”  
Amelia- “What is it?”  
Link- “Why do you always wear my shirts? I bet yours feel lonely.”  
I laugh while saying that. When she wakes up in the morning she grabs one of my shirts. Before bed she grabs one of my shirts.  
Amelia- “Because they smell like you. You smell like baby powder and it is my most favorite thing ever.”  
Link- “Baby powder? That’s weird. You know, you smell good too.”  
I say while approaching her slowly.  
Link- “You smell like vanilla and coconut.”  
As I got to her I took her in my arms and buried my face in her hair.  
Amelia- “That’s my shampoo and conditioner. I use vanilla shampoo and coconut conditioner. I like the way those smells blend.”  
Link- “I do too.”  
We finish getting ready and head down to the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
Link- “We have no food. Unless you want some pretzel chips for breakfast.”  
Amelia- “Ew, no. Why don’t we just go out to eat. We can go somewhere really low-key. What about Denny’s?”  
Link- “Ooh, yummy. I could go for some PB and Chocolate pancakes.”  
She laughs and goes upstairs to put some leggings on. We head out to Denny’s smiling and laughing the whole ride over. I can’t wait until the honeymoon. There won’t be any distractions.   
We get out of the car and hold hands all the way into the restaurant.  
Hostess- “Hi! Welcome to Denny’s. Just the two?”  
Link- “Yep. Thank you.”  
She leads us over to a booth in the back of the restaurant, and Amelia and I sit opposite of each other.  
Waiter- “Can I get you started with anything to drink?”  
Amelia- “Could I get a hot chocolate?”  
Link- “Ooh, that sounds good. Can I get the same?”  
The waiter leaves us to our menus and goes to get our drinks.  
Link- “I thought you didn’t like hot chocolate?”  
Amelia- “I don’t. I just feel like a hot chocolate today.”  
She smiles and we start talking while looking at our menus. The waiter came over again while we were talking about the dog we are going to get after we come back.  
Waiter- “Are you guys ready to order?”  
Amelia- “Could I get a steak. Medium rare with some mashed potatoes? And can you bring me a bowl of gravy? Ooh and some root beer?”  
She hates root beer and gravy.  
Link- “Could I get the Cali Club Sandwich?”  
The waiter nods and takes our menus. I look at Amelia curiously. I wonder why she was ordering all this food she does not like. Except for steak. The first time I saw her dig into a steak, it was a little scary. That was when she was pregnant though.  
Link- “Root beer? Gravy?”  
Amelia- “Yes. Just trying some new things.”  
Link- “When we first started dating, the time we went out for ice cream, I ordered a root beer float and you told me I was a psychopath.”  
Amelia- “To be fair, I was pregnant.”  
Link- “You have always hated root beer.”  
We laugh and finish our meal realizing it was almost two and we had to go. I paid the bill and we walked out to the car excited to go see our son.  
\---  
(Amelia’s POV)  
When we were at Denny’s today, for some reason I ordered some things that I usually hate. I hate root beer and gravy. I barely ever drink hot chocolate. I tried to just push it out of my mind because Link and I are leaving for our honeymoon today. He makes me so happy. And I don’t think he realizes how much I love him. Me, Scout, and Link have had the best year. Not exactly a year, but 11 months. A week after we get back is Scout’s first birthday.  
We arrive at the hotel my mom is staying at and we go up to see Scout. During the elevator ride up I take Link’s hand and rest my head on his shoulder.   
Amelia- “You make me happy.”  
Link- “You make me happy, too.”  
He kisses the top of my head and we get to the floor that my mom is staying in and when she opens the door I see Jo swaddling a crying Scout. We had decided to let Jo and Alex watch Scout. They needed practice, and my mom needed to get back to New York.  
Link- “Hey, Little Man! Mommy and Daddy came to say bye.”  
He takes Scout from Jo and Scout instantly stops crying. I have no idea why, but any time Scout is crying, whenever you put him in Link’s arms, he instantly calms down.  
Jo- “Baby whisperer.”  
Amelia- “Don’t worry about it. Scout just really loves his daddy.”  
Link- “Okay buddy. Mommy and I are going to be away for a couple of weeks. But, you are going to stay with Aunt Jo and Uncle Alex. They aren’t too mean. Except for Alex. He’s a little rough around the edges. He’ll warm up to you.”  
Link laughs and looks over to Alex who is also laughing. Link pulls Scout as close as he can without squishing him and softly hums.   
Link- “I love you, buddy.”  
Amelia- “My turn.”  
Link smiles and hands Scout over to me.  
Amelia- “Hey, Scout. I am going to miss you so much. I know it will only be two weeks, but mommy is still going to miss her little baby. I love you.”  
I hug him and Link comes up behind me and gives Scout one of his fingers to hold. Scout grabs his finger and Link and I smile really big.   
Jo- “I think it is time for mommy and daddy to leave for their plane. Aunt Jo has got it all under control.”  
Scout starts to fall asleep in my arms.  
Amelia- “Okay. You might just want to take him before we cancel our honeymoon.”  
Jo takes him from my arms and I lay my face on Link’s chest starting to cry a little bit. Link wraps his arm around me.  
Carolyn- “I know it is hard. It will be your first time away from him for a long period of time.”  
Amelia- “Yeah, it’s just my dumb mommy hormones.”  
Link- “We can do this. Let’s just go get on our plane and we will be fine.”  
Amelia- “Okay.”  
I start to walk away, but Link stands still continuing to look at Scout.  
Amelia- “Link? Ready to go?”  
Link- “No, but I know we have to.”  
Amelia- “Link’s daddy hormones are acting up too.”  
We laugh and I grab Link’s hand and we leave the room. That was hard. I am going to miss my baby so much. I am just glad I will have Link to help me take my mind off of it.


	21. Italy

(Amelia’s POV)  
We landed in Venice, Italy and when I looked out of the windows of the airport, it was gorgeous. I held Link’s hand as we got into our taxi to a little house just outside of town by a beach.   
Amelia- “Link, this is amazing.”  
Link- “Just wait until you see where I am taking you to dinner tomorrow night. You think the Italian Place we eat at is good. This place is even better.”  
Amelia- “You’ve been here before?”  
Link- “Yeah. After I graduated from med school, I traveled a little bit.”  
We head inside the house, and it is nice. It looks a lot like our house, except this one is one floor and has a lot more windows.  
Amelia- “If I wasn’t so jet lagged, I would suggest we have a nice dinner out on the beach.”  
Link- “That sounds nice, but a warm bed with you in my arms sounds a lot better.”  
I smile at him and he leans down and kisses me. I pull back from the kiss and we go get ready for bed.  
Amelia- “Did you bring any shirts for me?”  
Link- “Of course I did.”  
I walk out of the bathroom and go into his suitcase and grab my favorite of his shirts.  
Amelia- “I love this one.”  
Link- “I know. That’s why I brought it.”  
I put on the shirt and take off my pants. I get into bed and bury my body into Link’s. He wraps his arms around me and I drift off into a blissful sleep. The sound of his heartbeat soothes me. It helps me fall asleep.  
\---  
I wake up to an empty bed and the sun shining brightly into the room. I get out of bed and wander out into the small house. I see Link by the stove cooking some pancakes.   
I wrap my hands around his waist and lay my head on his back. His skin is really warm.  
Link- “Your hands are freezing cold.”  
Amelia- “Yeah, but you are warm. Which means that your skin will warm up my hands.”  
I laugh and he puts the last pancake on a plate and I pour us some hot coffee. We go sit on the couch with our food.   
I watch as Link spreads peanut butter on his pancakes then pour half a container of syrup on them.  
Amelia- “That is a lot of syrup. You know, for someone as hot and fit as you, you eat a lot of junk food.”  
I take the TV remote to use as a microphone.  
Amelia- “What’s your secret?” I say like a talk show host.  
Link- “Other than the physical activities between my wife and I, I run 3 miles a day. And lift weights once a week.”  
Amelia- “One more question. What do you have planned for you and your newlywed today.”  
Link- “I was thinking we could spend the day at the beach then I plan to take her out to a very nice, delicious dinner.”  
Amelia- “I bet she would like that.”  
We laugh and finish our breakfast. I run back to the room and grab my suit before Link can see it and trap myself in the bathroom. Jo and I were out shopping one day when she saw this. She pressured me into trying it on and told me that I have to buy it. I trust her judgement only because she is my best friend. The suit is simple yet very sexy. It is a black bikini. The top pushes my cleavage up which makes it look really hot. The bottoms cover what they need to, but don’t leave much up to imagination. I put on my swimsuit cover and go into the bedroom the see Link in a pair of swim trunks putting in a pair of slides.   
I go over to my suitcase and grab some flip flops. I can feel Link staring at me.  
Link- “Where is your suit?”  
Amelia- “Underneath my cover. You’ll see it at the beach.”  
Link- “What a tease.”  
Amelia- “You married this tease.”  
Link- “I sure did.”  
He came over and pressed a kiss on my lips. He ran his hands down my waist and grabbed my hips. He ran his mouth down my jaw and started kissing from that spot beneath my ear all the way up to my lips. Right before his lips reached mine he whispered softly, “I can be a tease too.” Then he pulled away and grabbed the beach bag.  
Amelia- “I’m so going to get you back for that.”  
He grabbed my hand and we headed out to the beach. We found a spot and layed our blanket on the ground.   
\---  
(Link’s POV)  
We got our stuff set up on the beach, and then Amelia got ready to take her cover off. It’s like it happened in slow motion. As she lifted the oversized tee over her head, a hot, black bathing suit was revealed. She looked amazing. My eyes moved slowly from the bottoms, to the top. She took her hair down from the bun and shook it out. I was lost in her. She slowly walked over to me. She ran her hands from my chest to my face.  
Amelia- “Close your mouth before you catch a fly.”  
I didn’t even realize that my mouth was open.  
Link- “Sorry, but you look amazing.”  
Amelia- “I know. Wanna go into the water?”  
I smiled and picked her up. She held onto my neck while I ran us out to the water. I got us far enough out and dropped her into the water. She had a shocked face while falling into the water. When she resurfaced she looked like she was about to punch me.   
Amelia- “Ohhhhh, you’re gonna get it.”  
She jumped on me and I pretended she was strong enough to dunk me under the water. It was so cute how small she was. It is one of the million things I love about her. When I come out of the water she is laughing and has the biggest smile on her face. I wrap my arms around her waist and pick her up.  
Link- “I love you.”  
Amelia- “I love you more.”  
Link- “Not possible, Mrs. Lincoln.”  
Amelia- “That’s Dr. Mrs. Lincoln.”  
She laughed and kissed me. I am so in love with her. She makes me happier than anyone has. My forever.  
We are at the beach until about 3 pm, then we head back to the house to get ready for dinner. Our reservation is at six, but the restaurant is about an hour and a half away from our house.   
Link- “Our ride will be here at 4:30 so we need to get ready.”  
Amelia- “I think I packed just the right thing for tonight.”  
Link- “Don’t look too good. We will never get out of the house if you do.”  
She laughs and goes into the bathroom to get ready. I need a shower, so I take one while she is getting ready. She is wearing a robe and brushing out her hair.  
Amelia- “When you are done don’t turn the water off, I need to get in there after you.”  
Link- “You could always get in here with me.”  
Amelia- “First of all, we both know that if we do that, we will be extremely late. Secondly, your water is too cold. I mean who showers with lukewarm water?”  
Link- “I’m sorry that I don't want my skin to burn off.”  
We laugh and I get out of the shower. I make sure to turn the water to the hottest setting and wrap a towel around my waist.   
\---  
(Amelia’s POV)  
I get into the shower and notice that Link adjusted it just the way I like it. When I get out I blow dry my hair and get started on my makeup. I never wear too much makeup. Just some concealer, foundation, powder, mascara, and some lip gloss. I put on the dress I am wearing. It is a light blue, with a black belt running across it. It had a zipper in the back so I had to have Link zip it up. I let my hair fall freely and walk out into the room where Link is sitting on the bed all dressed up in a black and white suit.   
Amelia- “Could you zip me up?”  
Link- “Of course I can.”  
He zips me up and kisses my neck.  
Link- “You look amazing.”  
I turn around in his arms and look him in the eye.   
Amelia- “So do you. Ready to go?”  
We get into the car and drive to the restaurant. It is gorgeous. The lights were dimmed and there were circular tables all over the restaurant.   
The food was delicious. Link and I talked about plans for the rest of the trip. I eat so much food I am surprised Link didn’t have to roll me out of the restaurant. We get home and I am so ready for bed. Link unzips my dress and I go grab one of his shirts. I head into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Link brushes his right next to mine and we climb under the covers. A thought has been rolling through my head since Jo mentioned it.  
Amelia- “Do you want anymore kids?”  
Link- “I wouldn’t mind having a daughter. I would spoil the hell out of her. But, if you don’t want anymore, I am perfectly happy with the little family we have.”  
Amelia- “You always have to say the right thing.”  
He chuckles and I think about what he said.  
Amelia- “I would like to have a daughter too.”  
I lean up and kiss him and we have a perfect uninterrupted night together.   
We spend the rest of the time in Italy sightseeing, relaxing, eating, and being a newly married couple. When a week passes I can’t believe it. Although, I am super excited to go to Paris.


	22. Paris

(Link’s POV)  
I grab our bags and we wait for our car.  
Driver- “Lincoln?”  
Amelia- “That would be us.”  
Driver- “Welcome to Paris, France. Mr and Mrs. Lincoln. There are some mints and water in the back. It’s all complimentary.”  
We get settled into the car and make our way to the hotel. I can’t believe we are in Paris. I have been all over Europe, except for here. It is really beautiful.  
Link- “Paris is really beautiful.”  
Amelia- “I know. Aren’t you glad we compromised?”  
Link- “Yeah. We should have just spent the two weeks here.”  
Amelia- “I actually really liked Italy. The food was amazing. The beaches were beautiful. And I had the best time with my new husband.”  
Link- “I bet your new husband had a great time too.”  
I smiled at her and she smiled back. I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.  
We finally get to the hotel. Our room is on the 11th floor. Amelia was right. It really does look over the whole city.  
Amelia- “Come here. If you look out this window you can see the Louvre.”  
Link- “This view is amazing.”  
Amelia- “Paris really is amazing.”  
Link- “Paris is okay. I was mostly talking about you.”  
Amelia- “I love you.”  
I wrap my arms around her while we both look over Paris.  
Link- “I love you too.”  
\---  
(Amelia’s POV)  
We get all settled into the hotel room and get our swimsuits on. The hotel has a gorgeous pool area. When we get down to the pool, no one is there. It is about noon so people are probsbly out exploring the city and eating the delicious food.  
I float on my back daydreaming about my future. I was so deep in my imagination, I didn’t see Link come towards me. He went underwater and then lifted me up from under me. It ripped me back to reality. It wasn’t such a bad thing though. My reality is being held in Link’s strong arms, both laughing.   
After about an hour we get out of the pool and head back to our hotel room. We get out of our swimsuits and I go take a shower. I had just finished conditioning when I heard the door open. Soon enough I see Link walk into the shower with me.  
Amelia- “I thought you hated showering with me?”  
Link- “No, I hate the water part of showering with you. However, I just really needed to have some time with my gorgeous wife.”  
Amelia- “I can turn the heat down.”  
He wraps an arm around my waist and lifts me up.  
Link- “Don’t worry about it.”  
He pushes me against the wall of the shower and smashes his lips on mine. We kissed with an intense hunger. Water was streaming down both of our faces, but neither of us cared. I pull away and open my eyes to look at Link. His hair is wet from the shower and he still has some stubble on his face. He looks so good. I kiss him again and run my hands through his wet hair. I kiss from his lips, down his jax, and softly bite his ear. He softly moans and I move my lips back to his.   
Let’s just say that what we did in there was the opposite of clean.  
\---  
(Amelia’s POV)  
After we got out of the shower we decided to order room service and lay in our pjs to watch some french tv. I know a little bit of French, but not enough to follow the plot of the movie. We just laughed because we were making up our own storyline while cuddling under the covers. We fed each other chocolate covered strawberries, some grapes, and some cheese and crackers. We drank some non-alcoholic sparkling water.   
Amelia- “You can drink some champagne if you want. I don’t care.”  
Link- “No thanks. I don’t want to miss a single second of this.”  
I kissed him and we went back to making up our funny storyline to the movies.  
\---  
The next morning I woke up wrapped in my husband's arms and him still sound asleep. Today we were going sightseeing. I flip over in the bed to look at Link. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. I bury my head in his chest. He is so warm, and the constant beat of his heart, and the even sounds of his breathing rock me back into sleep.  
The next time I wake up I open my eyes and Link is still asleep. I look at the clock and it is ten. We have a scheduled tour of the Louvre at 11.  
Amelia- “Hey, Link. It is time to wake up.” I whisper softly into his ear.  
He groans and his eyes start to open. He smiles at me and rolls over to where he is dead weight on top of me. I start to laugh and so does he.  
Amelia- “As much as I love you being my gravity blanket, we have a tour of the Louvre at 11.”  
Link- “Uggh. Fine.”  
He gets up and goes over to his suitcase. His hair is messy from his sleep. I flop out of bed and go into my bag to get a white, long sleeve shirt and a pair of dress pants. Link puts on a grey suit shirt and some dress pants as well and we walk down to the hotel’s cafeteria.   
Amelia- “We need to get something that we can eat on the move. It isn’t too long of a walk. Only about half a mile.”  
Link- “Okey dokey. How about some of these apple cinnamon croissants?”  
Amelia- “Those look amazing.”  
I grab two of those and then a to-go cup of tea. Link grabs two croissants and a large cup of coffee.  
Amelia- “I am so excited! I have heard really great things about the Louvre.”  
We walk towards the Louvre laughing and talking. When we get there we get our private tour guide and make our way through the museum. It truly is gorgeous. We see many famous pieces of art. The Mona Lisa, Venus de Milo, The Seated Scribe, The Wedding at Cana, and hundreds of more pieces. I am the more artsy person out of Link and I, so he is learning a lot on this tour. Most of it I already knew. It was a secret interest of mine. I love art and art history.   
We finish at the Louvre and grab some food from a cart outside. The next stop is Notre Dame. It’s still under repair after the fire, but the parts that still remain are beautiful. We go to the Arc de Triomphe. It is now 5:00 pm and our next stop is a general store to get some stuff for a picnic. We grab a baguette, some cheese, some fruit, and some sparkling water.   
We catch a cab to the Eiffel Tower because I am tired of walking. When we arrive the sun was starting to set. It was still light outside, but a gorgeous sunset was beginning to form. We sit down on the grass and enjoy our food. There is a crepe cart close, so we grab some with chocolate drizzled on them. They are so delicious. The food here is fantastic. We could see photographers walking around taking pictures of people picnicing and talking on the grass.   
The sun has almost fully set by now. The sky is gorgeous. At the bottom of the sky is an amazing orange color, slowly mixing into a yellow, which fades into a pink. The pink turns into a dark blue while the sun starts to disappear. Link grabs my hand and we walk in front of the Eiffel Tower. We just stand gazing at the beautiful sillhoutte of the Tower with a beautiful sunset in the background.   
Amelia- “This is one of the most amazing sights I have ever seen.”  
Link- “It’s definitely the second most gorgeous thing. FIrst of course being you.”  
I tear up at his words and look at his beautiful blue eyes admiring mine.  
Amelia- “As cheesy as that was….it was beautiful. I love you so much.”  
Link- “I love you too.”  
It seems like the whole world stops for a moment. We are gazing into each others eyes and he bends down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he grabs my waist and spins me while kissing. This is one of those cheesy moments in a rom-com, but it still feels like we are the only two in Paris. I can feel people eyes looking at us, and Link puts me down, still kissing me. We part and look at each other.  
Amelia- “I never want to leave. These past two days in Paris have been almost as amazing as when we had Scout. You bring me so much happiness and joy. I am so eternally grateful you deemed me good enough to marry.”  
Link- “You aren’t the lucky one. I am. You have given me everything. You gave me a son, a home, and the feeling of contentment and pure happiness. You’re my life now, Dr. Lincoln. That won’t ever change. I love you...so incredibly much.”  
I start crying.  
Amelia- “Technically you gave me the house.”  
Link- “I bought the house, but you made it a home.”  
Amelia- “I love you more than words can say. Usually I would feel ridiculous saying this. I am never vulnerable like this. You make me feel safe.”  
Link- “You do the same for me. I love you.”  
Something has been rolling through my head these past few days. Just suspicions, but I definitely knew that my suspicions were true. I just have a feeling.  
He wraps me in his arms and I feel content. I feel safe. I feel loved.  
Amelia- “Do you want any more children?”  
He is surprised at the question and pulls back from the hug.  
Link- “I mean having a daughter would be nice, but if you don’t want any more kids, then I am perfectly fine with our family of three. Why do you ask?”  
Amelia- “I don’t know. I just wanted to know if you would ever want another child.”  
He wraps me back up in his arms.  
Amelia- “A daughter would be nice.”  
When we part from each other I turn to see a photographer. She is a tiny, blonde woman.   
Photographer- “I didn’t mean to listen in on your conversation, but it was just so beautiful. Oh, and I hope you aren’t angry. I took some pictures of you guys. You want to see them?”  
I look over and Link and smile.  
Amelia- “Sure!”  
She shows us the pictures, and they are gorgeous. She captured the sunset, and me, Link, and the Eiffel Tower are all silhouettes.   
Link- “These are amazing. Could we get copies of them?”  
Photographer- “Of course! I have to get the pictures produced, but I can do that tomorrow. Where are you guys staying?”  
She has a very strong French accent, but we can make out most of the words she is saying.   
Amelia- “We are staying at that really large hotel by the Louvre. My name is Amelia and my husband's name is Link. You could probably leave them at reception.”  
Photographer- “Okay. I can definitely do that. I have a question for you guys.”  
Link- “You can ask us whatever you want.”  
He puts his arms around me and pulls me close.  
Photographer- “How long have you guys been married?”  
Amelia- “About a week.”  
Photographer- “Congrats! Consider this my wedding gift to you guys!”  
Amelia- “Oh my gosh. Thanks! You are the best.”  
Photographer- “I should be thanking you guys. It is very rare to catch a love like this on camera. Especially candid shots like these.”  
We smile and thank her again, then we catch a cab back to the hotel.   
Throughout the rest of the week, we eat fancy dinners and spend time together. The day after the Eiffel Tower we got our pictures. She got them developed fast. They were absolutely gorgeous. Italy was really amazing, but I feel like we got closer than ever in Paris.   
The last day of our honeymoon, I was thinking about everything that has happened since the wedding. Especially the food I have eaten. I was nevera big gravy person, but I have been dousing everything in gravy. I have been getting these weird cravings. Link was out the day before we left getting us checked out of the hotel.  
There I was, sitting in the bathroom, nervously pacing around the room waiting for a stick to tell me what I already knew. My timer goes off and I slowly look over to the test.  
PREGNANT  
I was nervous, but I was also excited. Scout is almost a year old. He is to the point where he is starting to walk around and eat solid food. Link and I just got married. We were both heads of our departments. My life was at the point where I can be excited to have another child.   
I hear the hotel door open and close. I hide the test in my pocket and walk out into the hotel room. Link is grabbing our bags, getting them ready to be loaded into a car to go to the airport.  
Link- “Ready to go?”  
Amelia- “Yes, but I need to tell you something first.”  
Link- “Is something wrong? Did something happen?”  
Amelia- “No, it isn’t anything bad. Actually…..well here goes…….I am….no...we are…..pregnant.”  
His face goes from its resting place, to a very surprised look. He drops all the bags and comes over to me.  
Link- “I can’t believe it! Really?!”  
He was so happy.  
Amelia- “Really.”  
He gives me a hug and we both smile at each other.   
After a few minutes of smiling and hugging, we get our bags and go to the airport. Link held my hand the whole way. He was in disbelief. In a good way. I felt strangely calm. I remember when I was pregnant with Scout. I was terrified to my very core. Now, I am just excited.  
We were going to have a baby.


	23. Coming Home

(Amelia’s POV)  
The flight back home was anything but boring. Link and I spent most of the flight talking about the new addition to our family. We talked about possible names, what we need to buy, and our guesses on the gender. We were both really hoping for a girl, but if we didn’t get one, it didn’t matter. I think that this time we are definitely more prepared.  
We got off of the plane and Jo, Alex, and Scout were standing by baggage claim, waiting to pick us up.  
Amelia- “Oh my goodness! Scout! Mommy missed you so much!”  
I ran towards Jo with my arms open to get my child. When I got to Jo I took Scout and squeezed him very tightly. After a few minutes Link comes up next to me.  
Link- “Okay, mom. It’s dad’s turn.”  
I gave Scout to Link and he was so happy.  
Amelia- “We should probably get our bags.”  
Link- “I already got them.”  
I look beside Link on the ground and see our two VERY large suitcases and carry-ons. I bend down to grab them, but Link blocks me.  
Link- “I got them. If you want to take Scout, I can carry the bags.”  
I smile and take my beautiful baby back. I go over and hug Alex and Jo.  
Amelia- “Thank you guys so much for watching him. We really appreciate it.”  
Jo- “It gave us some much needed practice. We struggled the first days. Didn’t we Scout? Yes, we did.” She says in a baby voice.  
Alex- “If a one year old can cause that much trouble then a newborn must be hard.”  
Link- “Trust me. No matter how prepared you are, raising a newborn is the hardest thing I have ever done.”  
Alex- “Damn.”  
We all laugh and head out to the car. Alex and Link sit up front while Jo, Scout, and I sit together in the back. I missed my baby so much.  
Jo- “So...how was the honeymoon?”  
Amelia- “Italy was gorgeous. We went to the beach and ate the most amazing food. However, I think my favorite part was Paris.”  
Link- “Paris was the better part of the honeymoon.”  
Jo- “Ooh tell me more.”  
Amelia- “Well, our second day, we went sightseeing. Then while the sun was setting we had a picnic in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was the most romantic thing ever.”  
I smiled at Link and he smiled back.  
Link- “This photographer got the most amazing pictures. While we were in our own little world, she took some candid photos of us. They are so good.”  
Alex- “I can’t wait to see those. When Jo and I went on our honeymoon we mostly just relaxed on the beach. It was pretty nice. We didn’t get very many photos though.”  
Amelia- “That’s what we did in Italy.”  
The rest of the ride we talked about our honeymoon and what all had happened in Seattle while we were gone. Nothing really changed.   
We finally got to the house and when I walked in the door I felt so relieved that we were home. The familiar smell of home was so relaxing. Jo followed us in while Alex sat in the car.  
Jo- “Okay. Well I guess we will see you tomorrow. We are going to stop by to look at your pictures. Oh and I can also show you the picture of my first ultrasound!”   
Amelia- “I can’t wait to see that! Link and I also have some news to share with you tomorrow. How about you come over around 11 and we can do brunch?”  
Jo- “Sounds great!”  
Link and I hug Jo and she leaves. When the door shuts, we take Scout and our bags upstairs to our room.  
Amelia- “The worst part of traveling is unpacking.”  
Link- “Let’s just throw everything in a basket and we will do the laundry tomorrow. I am exhausted.”  
Amelia- “It’s only 5. How about we change into some pajamas and watch some TV with our precious little child?”  
I say while playing with Scouts feet.  
Link- “That sounds amazing. Chinese?”  
Amelia- “Yeah sounds like a plan. Just get me my usual and I will get Scout and I in some jammies.”  
Link- “Aya aye, captain.”  
He laughs and kisses me on the forehead. He leaves to go place the order and I get Scout and I changed. I put Scout in a cute sleeper and I just got one of Link’s shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. They are so large that they keep me warm. We head downstairs and get settled on the couch, and scroll through to see what is on.  
Amelia- “What do you think about The Good Dinosaur?”  
Link- “That’s fine. I haven’t seen it yet. Food will be here in 20.”  
He jogs upstairs to change into some pajamas. When he comes down he is wearing his other pair of sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. He sits next to Scout and Ione the couch and puts a large comforter over us.  
Ten minutes later we hear the doorbell ring.  
Amelia- “Wow. That was quick!”  
Before Link has the chance to answer the door, I jump up from the couch.  
Amelia- “Don’t worry, I got it.”  
He sighs and pauses the movie. When I open the door no one is there. I look all over the outside of the house, but no one is there. I look down to see if the delivery person just dumped the food on the ground and I can not believe what I am seeing.  
Link- “Is everything okay?”   
He comes over to the door with Scout and when he sees it he stops dead in his tracks.  
Link- “Oh my god.”


	24. Chapter 24

(Amelia’s POV)  
On the doorstep was a baby. Someone abandoned their baby. There was a note saying, “I hope you can take better care of her than I could. Her name is Kaia Charli Jones. Please don’t track me down.” We just stood there staring at it for 10 minutes.  
Delivery Guy- “I have a delivery for Link.”  
He ripped us back to reality. I had completely forgotten about the food.  
Link cleared his throat and looked up at the delivery guy.  
Link- “Yeah. That’s me. Uh…..thanks.”  
He paid him and went back to staring at the child on our doorstep. The delivery guy looked down at the baby and looked at us in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but just turned around and left.  
Amelia- “Um….what do we…..what should we do.”  
The air was filled with silence. I hear Scout whine a little bit in Link’s arm.  
Link- “We need to take it to the hospital and call social services.”  
Amelia- “Okay. I will call and you can drive.”  
We were talking really slowly. We’re still trying to process what is going on. The drive to the hospital was so quiet. I was on the phone for like 5 minutes then for the other five minutes all that could be heard was Scout’s gibberish.  
Link- “I can NOT believe this happened.”  
Amelia- “Me neither. I just can’t believe someone could just leave their baby like that. At least she looks healthy.”  
Link- “Yeah.”  
We get to the hospital, and make our way up to the peds floor. On our way to the elevator we run into Jo.  
Jo- “Did you guys have a secret baby?”  
Usually that is something I would laugh at, but I just gave her a weak smile.  
Amelia- “We found her on our doorstep. She had been surrendered. We called social services, we are just taking her up to Alex to get her checked out.”  
Jo- “Wow. I wasn’t expecting that. Link, how about you take Scout to daycare, this might take a while. I will accompany Amelia up to the peds floor.”  
Link- “Okay.”  
He came over to me and pressed a kiss on top of my head.  
Amelia- “I love you. When we get her to Alex, I will text you which room we are in.”  
Link- “Okay. Love you too.”  
He takes Scout’s stroller and heads up to daycare. Jo and I get into the elevator with Kaia.  
Jo- “Are you okay?”  
Amelia- “I think so. I am just shocked. I can’t believe it.”  
Jo- “It happens more than it should, but it rarely happens.”  
Amelia- “I know this must be a sore spot for you. I am really sorry.”  
Jo- “Don’t worry about it! You would think that I am more affected by this than I am, but in all reality, it really doesn’t get to me as much anymore. I finally got some closure. I just feel bad for those babies. I just think about the fact that babies are the most likely to get adopted. She will find a good house.”  
Amelia- “Thank you Jo, that really helps. Her name is Kaia. Such a beautiful name.”  
Jo- “That is a beautiful name.”  
We arrive at the peds floor and see Alex at the nurses station handing over a tablet.  
Alex- “Who is this little lady?”  
Amelia- “How did you know she was a girl?”  
Jo- “He does this all the time. Just something he picked up in his years as a pediatric surgeon.”  
I chuckle at that.  
Amelia- “Her name is Kaia Charli Jones. She was surrendered on my doorstep. She needs a wellness check.”  
Alex- “I have some time between consults. Follow me.”  
He leads us to an empty patient room. I text Link the room number and he sends a thumbs up.   
Alex- “Can I see her?”  
For some reason I was hesitant to hand her over. I have been holding her for so long, I just didn’t want to let her out of my sight. After a few seconds of me battling with my maternal instincts, I gave her to Alex.  
Alex- “Okay, Kaia. Let’s give you a little check-up.”  
Alex did his thing and I watched, ready to pounce at any sign of something wrong. Five minutes in, Link walks in and sits on the arm of my chair and puts a hand on my shoulder. He leans down and whispers in my ear.  
Link- “Are you okay?”  
I lean back into him.  
Amelia- “Yeah I’m fine.”  
Alex finishes and I sit up on the edge of my seat.   
Alex- “She is perfectly fine. I barely see healthy babies, it’s refreshing to see one.”  
I sigh in relief. I feel Link relax a little bit too. I take her from Alex and cradle her in my arms. She falls asleep in seconds.   
Jo- “She really likes you.”  
Amelia- “She’s not so bad herself.”  
We are all looking at Kaia sleeping. The social worker comes into the room, and Alex and Jo leave.  
Social Worker- “Hi, my name is Patricia. I am with Child Protective Services. Is this the surrendered child?”  
Link- “Yeah. Her name is Kaia.”  
Patricia- “Okay. I have some questions for you guys, if you don’t mind.”  
Amelia- “Of course.”  
We all sit down and she asks questions about Kaia’s health and when and where we found her.  
Amelia- “I have a question.”  
Patricia- “Of course. Go ahead.”  
Amelia- “What is going to happen to her?”  
Patricia- “Well, right now, we don’t have home lined up for her. She will probably stay here in the NICU for a few weeks.”  
I look over at Link and he looks so focused on what Patricia is saying, so I just go for it.  
Amelia- “Is there any way she could stay with us?”  
Link turns to me with a questioning look on his face.  
Patricia- “No. There isn’t a way for her to stay with you guys. Unless you have a foster care license.”   
Link- “How long does it take to get one?”  
Patricia- “If you were to apply for one today it would be about two weeks. We have to do a home inspection and make sure you are financially fit to foster a child.”  
Amelia- “I am head of neurosurgery at this very hospital and my husband is head of orthopedic surgery at this hospital as well. So, there is no problem with finances when it comes to us. We own a very nice house that Kaia was abandoned at. Is there any way to speed up the process?”  
Patricia- “I really wish there was, but there isn’t.”  
Amelia- “Well, where do we go to fill out the paperwork?”  
Patricia- “I can get someone to fax it here and it takes about 30 minutes to fill out. For now, Kaia needs to go to the NICU. She will be perfectly safe here.”  
It took about 20 minutes for the paperwork to be faxed. While Patricia was out of the room, Link and I talked about our decision. Well….my decision.   
Link- “Don’t you think we should have talked before doing this?”  
Amelia- “I just can’t let myself let her go into the system. After hearing horror stories from Jo, I don’t want this innocent little child to go through that!”  
Link- “I understand that and I agree with it, but I would have loved to be involved in this decision. It is a pretty lie changing decision!”  
Amelia- “I know. I tried shooting you a glance, but you weren’t paying attention. Link, I know this is a big decision, but I know deep in my heart that it is.”  
Link- “Patricia is getting ready to come back in. I’m not angry and I agree with the decision, but next time could we maybe discuss things like this?”  
Amelia- “Yeah. I understand. You’re right. I’m sorry.”  
When Patricia came back into the room, Link and I filled out the paperwork.  
\---  
(1 week later)  
It has been a week since we filled out the paperwork and we have a scheduled home inspection for Monday. Today though, is Scout’s birthday. It’s awesome that his birthday landed on a Saturday. We were also going to announce our new addition to the family.  
I woke up early this morning to clean the house. It is surprising how much of a mess three people can make. I decided to start by doing the dishes. I was zoned out washing a bowl when I heard music playing. I turn around to see Link holding Scout.  
Link- “Hey Scout, guess what? It’s your birthday!”  
Scout- “Yay!”  
He started talking a few months ago. His first words were, “hungry”. I mean I was kind of wishing it was going to be mama, but it’s fine. We still have another child and I will make sure it says mama first.  
Amelia- “My sweet baby! Happy birthday, Scout!!”  
I took him from Link and held him up in the air then brought him close to me.  
Amelia- “Happy birthday baby!”  
Scout- “Hungry.”  
Amelia- “You are just like your dad. Can you say dada?”  
I put him in his high chair.  
Scout- “Dada hungry.”  
Link- “He’s not wrong. Do you need help?”  
Amelia- “Actually, I do. I got up early to clean, but this kitchen is so messy. Could you maybe start working on the family room? There are toys just everywhere and don’t even get me started on the clean baskets of unfolded laundry sitting in there.”  
Link- “Don’t worry about it! I have got it right under control.”  
I sighed in relief.   
Amelia- “Thank god. We have two hours until people start to show up and I still have to go get the cake.”   
For some reason I start crying. It’s stupid pregnancy hormones. I have been sick all morning, and I’m hungry, but can’t eat anything.  
Link- “Here is what we are going to do. I am going to clean the living room up. Before I do that I am going to call Jo to see if they can pick up a cake. Everything will be fine babe I promise.”  
Amelia- “I hate these pregnancy hormones!”  
I am now ugly crying and Link pulls me into a hug. He kind of chuckles a little bit and I realize how ridiculous I sound. I pull back from the hug and give Link a kiss.  
Link- “Okay. Let’s turn on some music and get this house clean!”  
He goes over to our bluetooth speaker, and turns the music up. The song playing is “Twist and Shout” by The Beatles. Link LOVES the beatles.  
Link- “YES! THIS HOUSE IS ABOUT TO GET CLEAN!”  
I laugh and pur Scout some cereal.  
Amelia- “Your dad is a special kind of human, isn’t he?”  
Scout laughs and starts eating his cheerios.  
I get back to the dishes, and after about an hour and a half I am done. The kitchen is spotless. Swept, mopped, and you can see your reflection in the counters. I hear the vacuum shut off in the living room. Link walks into the kitchen smiling.  
Link- “Family room is spotless. Definitely ready for guests.”  
I go over and wrap my arms around his waist.  
Amelia- “Thank god. Little peanut here doesn’t like it when momma gets stressed.”  
Link- “Little peanut. I can’t believe we are having another child. Plus Kaia.”  
Amelia- “I have been going to see her everyday. She cries a lot, but when she isn’t crying, eating, or sleeping, she is laughing.”  
Link- “Don’t worry. She will be here soon. Let’s just be happy that it is our sweet little babies birthday.”  
We look at Scout and he is very focused on eating his Cheerios. As if it were on cue, “I Am Yours” by Andy Grammer starts playing. The song we danced to at our wedding.  
I look up at Link and he is smiling.  
Amelia- “My very handsome husband, would you be ever so graceful, and dance with your pregnant wife.”  
Link- “I mean...I guess so.”  
We laugh and I cuddle into him. He wraps me up in his arms and we sway in the kitchen. A minute or two in, Link gets Scout and we each take a hand and help him dance with us.  
The song ends and Scout laughs.  
Amelia- “Yay! Scout, did you dance?”  
Link- “He gets his dancing skills from his father.”  
Amelia- “Yeah, sure. You are a terrible dancer.”  
Link- “I am not. Come on Scout. Let’s show mom what we got.”  
Link takes Scout’s hand and Scout starts bouncing. Link dances with him and my heart melts.  
Amelia- “Well, I guess you proved me wrong. Both of my boys are great dancers.”  
We laugh and Link and I get some food. We haven’t eaten all day.  
About half an hour later, while We were sitting on the living room floor playing with Scout, guests started to arrive.  
Jo- “Happy Birthday Scoutie! Aunt Jo splurged a little bit and got you a marbled cake instead of just plain vanilla. Bleck!”  
Amelia- “Thank you so much Jo. Our little peanut has been pulling at my hormone strings all morning.”  
Jo- “Mine have too. I was crying over a commercial for dryer sheets this morning.”  
Alex- “She was. It was so funny. The second she saw the little bunny she was sobbing.”  
Link- “You think that’s bad? The other night, we were playing checkers, and when she won she started crying. Like sobbing everywhere. It was the best!”  
Alex and Link started laughing about our hormones, so Jo and I headed into the kitchen.  
Amelia- “Have you been having weird cravings? For some reason I just want to pour gravy on everything. I want to drink the stuff. And not peppered gravy, I am talking brown gravy.”  
Jo- “Oh my goodness! I have been wanting to dip everything in ranch dressing. I hate ranch dressing.”  
Amelia- “I hate gravy! I can’t believe something so small can control us.”  
Jo- “I know! It’s crazy. By the way, I forgot to ask you how far along you were.”  
Amelia- “I am 10 weeks. I guess with all the wedding stuff, I guess I didn’t realize there was a human growing inside me.”  
Jo- “Did you say ten weeks?”  
Amelia- “Yeah, why?”  
Jo- “I am twelve! We get to go through our pregnancies together! Oh my goodness I am so excited!”  
I smile. I am so happy that I get to go through with this with someone else.  
\---  
Everyone has been here for an hour, waiting for Link and Alex to finish grilling the hotdogs and hamburgers. I go outside to see a full pan of hotdogs and hamburgers and Link and Alex out in the yard playing soccer.  
Amelia- “Were you guys planning on telling us food was done? Everyone is starving” I yell out into the yard.  
Link- “Sorry, babe. Scout found the soccer ball.” He yells back.  
I grab the pan of food and bring it inside.  
Amelia- “Ok everyone! Food’s ready!”  
Link, Scout, and Alex all walk in and Alex jumps in the line with Jo. Link and Scout come over to me and I give my boys a kiss. Everyone gets their food and finds a place to sit.   
Link-- “Should we tell them now?”  
Amelia- “Yeah. Why not.”  
Link- “Hey, everyone! Can we have your attention?”  
Amelia- “Now I know you are here because of Scout’s birthday, so we decided that it would be a good time to share some news.”  
I look at Link with an excited face.  
Mer- “Are you going to tell us, or just make us guess.”  
At the same time Link and I say, “We’re pregnant!”  
Everyone is surprised and starts clapping.  
Bailey- “Congrats, Shepherd. Or I guess it is Lincoln now, isn’t it.”  
For the past week, everyone keeps calling me Shepherd, so I am constantly reminding them that it is Lincoln now.  
Amelia- “Thank you. And yes, it is Lincoln.”  
We get more congratulations and hugs. Everyone eats the rest of their food, so we get them all some cake and go into the living room to open presents.  
\---  
(Jo’s POV)  
We get our cake and go into the family room to open presents. Link, Amelia, and Scout all sit on the floor by the stack, while the rest of us crowd the couches and chairs. Their living room is huge. They have two couches and three chairs all pointed at a huge tv on the wall.  
Jo- “Start with ours!”  
They smile and go over to the large pile of gifts. They find mine and give it to Scout. He doesn’t care what is inside, he just likes the bag. Link helps him out a little bit.  
We got him a set of sleeper pajamas with, “Justin Scout Lincoln” printed on the front. There are also little pictures of lizards all over them.  
Amelia- “Thanks, Jo! And Alex. These are adorable.”  
They move on to the rest of the gifts. Those three are the cutest little family. Scout is sitting in between Amelia’s legs and Link is sitting next to her helping Scout open his presents. They are so adorable. I am on the floor with Alex, laying my head on his shoulder. I am so excited about this pregnancy. I am especially happy that I get to go through it with my best friend.


	25. Mother's Day

(4 months later)  
I am in my 6th month of pregnancy, and I feel like I am going to pop. We decided to go visit my family up in New York. We have to take the train because I am too pregnant to fly. When we told Scout that we were taking a train, he was so excited. He got a train for his birthday from Mer and Andrew. He plays with it nonstop. He is growing up fast. He is almost a year and a half old. Time really flies when you’re having fun.  
When I wake up, I look at the clock and it is 10:00 am. Our train leaves the station at noon. Crap. We are late!  
Amelia- “Link. Wake up. It is 10. We are running late. The train leaves in two hours.”  
Link- “We aren’t late. It takes 20 minutes for us to get to the train station. We can leave here at 11:20 and still make it in time.” He says, still half asleep.  
Amelia- “Atticus Lincoln.” I say with my mom voice.  
Link- “Amelia Lincoln.” He repeats back in the same tone.  
Amelia- “If you aren’t out of bed in five minutes I am going to get some ice water.”  
Link- “Why can’t I just sleep. I am so tired. Scout was up teething most of the night.”  
Amelia- “Why didn’t you wake me up?”  
He sits up with his messy bed head. He is so cute.  
Link- “You are six months pregnant. You need more sleep than I do.”  
Amelia- “You can sleep on the train, but we forgot to pack our bags. And I am hungry.”  
Link huffs.  
Link- “Fine. I am up.”  
Amelia- “Good. You go brew some coffee and I will get Kaia and our son dressed and packed.”  
We got approved to foster Kaia. Over the past six months we have fallen in love with her. We discussed maybe adopting her. We still need to talk to the social worker.  
Link- “No. You should be lifting heavy things. Or bending down too much. I will get Scout and Kaia packed and ready and you can brew coffee. And maybe get some breakfast started?”  
He phrased it as a question. I huffed. I was sick and tired of not being able to do anything myself.  
Amelia- “Yeah. What do you want?”  
Link- “Surprise me.”  
He got out of bed and came to give me a kiss. He is wearing a pair of sweatpants, but no shirt. He doesn’t like sleeping in a shirt. His hair is all messy, and I am so hormonal and pregnant.  
I kiss him back and he pulls away to go get the kids ready. We are staying overnight at my mom’s house.  
I go downstairs to start coffee and make some french toast. I was craving it. French toast with mustard. Sorry, Peanut. I am not eating that.  
Link comes downstairs all dressed and ready to go with Kaia and Scout in tow. Scout is holding his father’s hand and Kaia is in a holder on Link’s chest.  
Amelia- “I hope you like french toast. Lil’ Peanut wanted it. Coffee is done too.”  
Link Lifts Scout into his highchair and puts Kaia in hers.  
Link- “That actually doesn’t sound too bad.”  
I give Scout a plate of cut up french toast and a cup of milk, and make Kaia a thing of mashed bananas and blueberries with a sippy cup of water.   
Amelia- “I am going to go get dressed. Even though I don’t fit in anything.”  
Link- “You fit perfectly in my clothes.”  
Amelia- “That actually doesn’t make me feel any better.”  
I laugh and head upstairs. Link was right. His pants are still a little big on me, but his shirts fit around my belly. I guess I just have to dig into my stash of maternity clothes that I never wear. The good thing about being a doctor is that you get to walk around in pajamas all day. I go to work in a pair of stretchy pants and one of Link’s t-shirts.  
I get dressed and throw a pair of clothes and my essentials in a bag. I go back downstairs, and out my bag on top of the rest of the bags.  
Link- “I made sure to pack some snacks for the train ride. I packed some goldfish, cheerios or Scout, some teething cookies for Kaia, and a huge bag of peanut M&M’s.”  
We learned pretty early in my pregnancy that the little peanut in my belly really likes peanuts. I hate them. But, if they are covered in chocolate, I can stomach them.  
Amelia- “Thank you. I hate long trips. The train ride is 20 hours.”  
Link- “I love travelling. However, I don’t know how Kaia is going to do.”  
Amelia- “Well, she likes it when I put her on my chest balancing her on top of my huge pregnant belly.”  
We finish breakfast and head  
\---  
3 months later  
(Amelia’s POV)  
It’s the saturday before Mother’s Day, and we decided to fly up to New York to see my mother for Mother’s Day. Nancy is throwing a Mother’s Day dinner party. All of us sister’s and our families are invited. I am only five months pregnant, so we are going to fly.   
I am nervous about what everyone is going to say when they see Kaia. ANd my huge pregnant belly. I wanted to surprise them. Two months ago, we got approved for a foster care license. Kaia could finally stay with us. We have really connected with her. I think maybe I want to make her a permanent part of our family. I haven’t talked about it with him.  
When I wake up I smell blueberry muffins. But I also smelled french toast. Out of curiosity, I went downstairs to see Link on the couch with Kaia asleep on his chest and Scout leaning against him watching cartoons.  
Amelia- “What are you guys watching?”  
Link- “I have no idea. I think it is about two talking dogs getting into trouble. What happened to good ol’ fashioned Looney Tunes?”  
Amelia- “Okay, Grandpa.”  
Link- “I could settle for Tom and Jerry, but Scout won’t let me change the channel.”  
Amelia- “What is that smell? It smells amazing.”  
Link- “Oh. I forgot that I made that. Well, you are smelling bacon, french toast, and blueberry muffins. I brewed the coffee stronger than Hercules, just like you like it. Oh, and Scout, Kaia, and I got you a gift.”  
He slowly gets up so as not to disturb Kaia. She was up all night last night. He comes over to put her in my arms, and plants a kiss on my forehead. He smiles and I follow him into the kitchen. On the table I see a plate attacked with french toast. Next to the french toast is a plate of blueberry muffins and a stack of bacon.  
Amelia- “This looks delicious. I am so hungry.”  
Link- “This isn’t all of it. We also got you a card and a present.”  
He takes a very large envelope off of the counter and a small box. That envelope is at least two feet tall. Probably more than three.  
Amelia- “That is a big card.”  
Link- “We were at the store and Scout pointed at it. He saw the penguin on the front.”  
I open the envelope, and take out the card to read it. It is so cute!   
Amelia- “Awww. I love it!”  
Link- “We also got you this.”

He takes Kaia, and puts her into her highchair. Then he gives me a small unwrapped box. Inside was a necklace. It had 5 charms on it. Each one had an initial. There was one for Link, me, Scout, Kaia, and...oh my god. I can’t believe what I am seeing.  
There was a C. He put one for Chirstopher.  
Link- “When the new baby comes, we will put their initial on here as well. Why aren’t you talking? Do you hate it?”  
I started to cry. Not out of sadness or anger, out of love. And happiness. Link looks riddled with anxiety.  
I just go over to him and bury my face in his chest. I just can’t believe he did this.  
Amelia- “You put one for Christopher.”  
Link- “Is it too much? Should I not have done that? I just thought, since he is your child. I’m sorry.”  
Amelia- “Link, I’m not mad. Not one bit. I just wasn’t expecting it. It is the best present I have ever gotten in my life. I love it more than anything. Other than my family. Thank you.”  
He wrapped his hands around me. I clear up the tears and pull away.  
Amelia- “Could you put it on for me? Please?”  
Link- “Of course. I am so glad you like it.”  
Amelia- “I love it. I even love how you have a K. For Kaia.”  
Link- “Kaia is family. Without a doubt.”  
I give him a kiss, then he puts Scout is his highchair. We get the kids some food, then sit down and eat. The food is amazing.  
After eating we all got ready to go. It is 11, and our flight leaves at 1. We are already packed, and Link puts everything in the car. We load up the kids, and put on some Sesame Street for Scout.  
The drive to the airport is about 2 hours. We spend the time talking about Kaia. We think that she is warming up to us. She has been kind of hesitant. Like she is scared of us. We do everything we can to make her feel comfortable. We moved Scout out of the nursery and got him into a toddler bed. I was anxious, only because I didn’t want him to get hurt, but a 16 month old is old enough for one.   
We get to the airport and Kaia starts crying. She is probably hungry. I don’t want to be one of those people that has a crying baby on a flight. I mean, we are in first class. I give her a bottle and she stops crying to eat.  
\---  
In New York  
We get off of the plane, and go get the bags. Once we get out of baggage claim, I see my sister’s and mother waiting for us. When they see me, their jaws dropped.  
Carolyn- “Amelia Francis Lincoln. You are pregnant and you didn’t tell us?”  
Amelia- “I wanted to surprise you. Why do you think I kept trying to come and see you guys?”  
Liz- “I am happy for you, Amy. Now, where is my brother-in-law?”  
Amelia- “Getting the bags. Everytime I try to do something, Link stops me.”  
Nancy- “As a good husband would.”  
We all laugh, and then I hear Kathleen say, “What the-”  
Link walks over with Kaia in a carrier strapped to his chest.  
Amelia- “Yeah. We also have another child.”  
I look into Nancy’s eyes and can see her trying to do the math.  
Amelia- “No, I did not have a secret baby. We are fostering her. It’s a long story.”  
Carolyn- “And we have a 20 minute drive ahead of us. Platy enough time to hear it.”  
Liz- “Link! How are you!”  
I think Liz has a slight crush on my husband. He is clueless. Also, Link is a very flirty person. Not on purpose, but it is just his personality.   
Link- “I am great. How is my favorite sister-in-law?”  
Carolyn- “She is fine. Let me see my newest grand-daughter!”  
Amelia- “Actually-”  
Carolyn- “Yeah I know. But for now, I have another grand-baby to spoil!”  
She takes Kaia form the holder and starts walking towards the car,   
Liz- “I haven’t seen you guys in so long! Give me a hug!”  
She goes over to Link and wraps her arms around his waist. He hugs her back, not knowing that she is flirting.  
Kathleen- “Well, we brought two cars, because eight of us won’t comfortably fit into one. We split up so in my car will be Amelia and Scout and in Liz’s car will be Link and I guess, Kayla.”  
Amelia- “It’s Kaia.”  
Kathleen- “Alright let’s go!”  
\---  
(Amelia’s POV)  
When we got to Nancy’s house it was about 9 pm. I was exhausted. I just wanted to go to sleep. However, when we got to the house, my sisters just wanted to ask more and more questions about my life.   
Kathleen and Nancy pulled me into the kitchen.   
Kathleen- “Okay. Tomorrow we have a huge surprise for mom. You know how her and Maureen have become really good friends?”  
Amelia- “Yes….”  
Nancy- “Well, Maureen lives in Seattle, and Mom hasn’t been able to go see her because flying back and forth gets expensive and tiring.”  
Amelia- “Ok…?”  
Kathleen- “Well, not only have we gotten Maureen to come to the mother;s day party, but she also agreed to move to New York!”  
Amelia- “Oh my. Mom is going love that! I feel like she doesn’t have very many friends.”  
Nancy- “She doesn’t. She spends all of her time at home or with us.”  
Amelia- “That’s great! She is going to love it. Now, if that is it, I am going to put my child to sleep.”  
Kathleen- “Actually, that isn’t it.”  
Nancy- “Should you tell or should I?”  
Kathleen- “Obviously I should. It isn’t your problem.”  
Amelia- “What are you talking about? Tell me what?”  
They both look at each other and Kathleen takes a deep breath.  
Kathleen- “Well, I have been keeping some information from you.”  
Amelia- “What is it? Just tell me.”  
Kathleen starts tearing up a little bit.  
Kathleen- “Well, Andrew, my husband, has recently fallen ill. A few months ago, he noticed a new mole on his neck. I got a little worried, so we made an appointment with our doctor. It was a cancer spot. He has malignant melanoma, and it has spread from his neck into his brain and spine. Mets have crowded the area.”  
Amelia- “Kathleen, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”  
Kathleen- “Well, I have been keeping up with your work. You are a world renowned neurosurgeon. Also, I remember the case you came down for. You also work on spines. I was wondering…”  
Amelia- “Kathy….”  
Kathleen- “Amy. I am begging you. Please.”  
Amelia- “You know that I can’t do this. Surgery on family is frowned upon.”  
Kathleen- “Amy, you are the only one that can help.”  
Amelia- “Have you even asked other doctors?”  
Nancy- “No one will go near it.”  
Kathleen- “You know that if Derek was here-”  
Amelia- “I know. If Derek was here he would at least look at the scans. But, Kathy, you know that if I perform surgery on him, if something were to happen…”  
Kathleen- “All I want you to do is look at the scans. Please.”  
My heart is racing. I just got back in contact with my family. If something were to happen in there...that would be it. They wouldn’t ever talk to me again.  
Amelia- “I am so tired. Just let me think about it.”  
Kathleen- “Thank you.”  
Nancy- “I will show you to your room. I bet Liz is talking your husband's ear off.”  
I laugh and Nancy takes Scout and I upstairs. He is asleep on my chest with his butt resting on top of my belly.  
Nancy- “So are you guys waiting to know the gender?”  
I was so tired it took me a minute to register what she was asking.  
Amelia- “No. It’s a girl. Well, I know, but Link wants to wait.”  
We get to one of the upstairs guest bedrooms. Link is sitting in his PJ’s reading.  
Nancy- “If you guys need anything feel free to ask. Sleep well. And please really give it some thought.”  
Amelia- “I will. Goodnight.”  
She leaves and closes the door. Link has the playpens set up and Kaia is asleep in hers. I put Scout in his, careful not to wake him up.  
Link- “Give what some thought?”  
I start changing out of my clothes into some pajamas, and tell him everything. We even talk about what different surgical plans could be.   
Amelia- “I have to look at the scans before I could even think about it.”  
Link- “When are you going to look at them?”  
Amelia- “Kathleen said she would email them to me. It will probably be tomorrow.”  
I lay under the covers and cuddle into him.  
Link- “I can look with you. It might be easier if I were to help you.”  
Amelia- “Yeah. That would be nice. I am just so tired.”  
Link- “Get some sleep. You and our little peanut need it. We can deal with this tomorrow.”  
So I did. I fell asleep shortly, and slept hard. I was exhausted. Being five months pregnant is hard. You start to get huge and your feet hurt from walking. This pregnancy was a lot harder than Scout’s. I feel bigger this time. I am more tired. My food cravings are worse. I am eating so much that when our little girl comes out, I will still be fat. Link keeps telling me that I look beautiful. He’s full of it.  
\---  
I woke up this morning to hear some voices downstairs. I sit up and see that Link, Scout, and Kaia are gone. They are more than likely downstairs being held and spoiled by everyone. I get out of bed and squeeze myself into a nice maternity dress. It is fall, so it’s nice and cool outside. The dress is tight fitting. It’s a light blue color, and it complements my belly.  
I go downstairs and at the bottom of the staircase there are a bunch of pictures. A picture of my sisters and I at my wedding replaces the teenage picture of me. That makes me happy. I am smiling and in a good mood until I enter the family room and see all my sister’s and their families. Today is the day that I have to make a life or death situation. Quite literally.   
Link- “There she is! There’s your mama.”  
I see Scout and his little legs make their way towards me.  
Amelia- “Hi my sweet boy!”  
I could see my mom on the couch holding Kaia. I can see she has gotten really attached to her.  
Kathleen- “Amy! You look great. Can I talk to you privately?”

Uh-oh.  
We walk into the kitchen and she pulls out her phone. Andrew walks in right behind her.   
Amelia- “Are these the scans?”  
Kathleen- “Yeah.”  
She hands me the phone and what I see surprises me. I have never seen this many mets surrounding someones spine. I don’t even know how he is alive. But, it looks like the way the mets are placed, it wouldn’t be an impossible surgery.  
Amelia- “Wow. This is a lot of mets. Can I ask you how you are feeling, Andrew?”  
Andrew- “Well, my legs have started to become a little numb and I have lost feeling in my thumbs. Also, I have a little bit of a headache.”  
Amelia- “I’m surprised that you are even walking. These mets are invading your spine. However, they are accessible. The ones in your brain are going to be a little harder. They are invading you temporal lobe, so to try to get all of the cancer, not only do you need very high doses of radiation, but The brain mets and the spine mets are going to have to be removed in two different surgeries.”  
Kathleen- “So you’re going to do it?”  
Amelia- “Well, Link and I will work on the spine together, then I will attack the ones in your temporal lobe.”  
Kathleen smiled an drive me a hug.  
Kathleen- “Thank you, Amy! I am so grateful.”  
Amelia- “Well, there are a few downsides to this. The first one being that you guys will need to come down to Seattle. The other thing is that this will take a while. A long while. We will start by getting some new, fresh scans. Then, I think there will be about a month of chemoradiation. The first surgery will probably take place after that first month. Then, depending on how the spinal surgery goes, we will do some more radiation, and finally the last surgery. This being said, I am pregnant. Very pregnant. 22 weeks to be exact. According to these scans this is going to be an extremely long process. I only have about another 4 months until the baby is here. According to these scans, this is going to be about 3 months. If something happens, and I give birth earlier than expected, then I will have a fellow neurosurgeon do this. I will consult with him and keep him updated every step of the way.”  
Andrew- “Amelia, thank you so much. It wasn’t the dying part that I was afraid of. My fear is losing the ability to move my legs. If I can’t walk, then this cancer isn’t worth beating.”  
Amelia- “Let’s take this one step at a time. Trust me. I can do this. We need to get Link to look at these scans as well.”  
Kathleen- “Okay! I’ll go get him!”  
Amelia- “Let’s just enjoy the day. We will talk more before we leave.”  
Kathleen- “Thank you.”  
Amelia- “No problem. It’s my job.”  
She hugs me and I shake Andrew’s hand, then we head back into the family room. Currently, Link is playing a standing bass. Sometimes, when we are home, we play some music together. Link has his guitar and bass, we have a piano, and we give Scout a tambourine.   
I go over to him and sit at the grand piano in the corner of the room. Currently Link is just playing some weird riffs. I look at him and smile. When he sees that I am at the piano we resort to playing our usual song. “La Vie en Rose”. It is a classical jazz piece. My favorite song by Louis Armstrong.  
We play through the song. My fingers gracefully dance on the keys, and Link plays a beautiful walking bass line. I smile the whole time and I hear Liz’s husband singing along with us. Soon enough all the men come up and sing along with our playing. Everyone is smiling. I can’t believe I am the type of person to do this kind of thing.   
Everyone claps and Link and I go over to sit on the couch. Scout is sitting on Link’s lap and the whole family is just talking about funny things. Maureen eventually comes and joins our lively conversation. She steals Scout from us and goes to sit over by Mom.  
Nancy- “Alright. Is everyone ready to eat?”  
Amelia- “I am always ready to eat. Did you make the pie?”  
Nancy- “Of course I did.”  
I was so hungry. The last thing I ate was at dinner last night.  
We all get settled in our seats, and Maureen stands up to make a toast.  
Maureen- “I would like to make a toast to all the mothers. Amelia, Nancy, Kathy, Liz, myself, and Carolyn. You guys are all amazing. I would also love to toast to the girls, because they got their mother the best present ever. Carolyn, not only did they fly me out here today, but they have convinced me to move to New York permanently.”  
My mom’s mouth drops open.  
Carolyn- “Really? I don’t have to hang out with my daughters all the time now? This is fantastic!”  
She gets up and hugs Maureen and all of us girls. She is so happy. It makes me happy to see everyone here so happy.   
Nancy- “By the way, there has been a question that has been bugging me since the last time Amelia and Link were here.”  
Crap.  
Nancy- “Link, do you like avocados?”  
I laugh. Link hates them. Can’t stand them at all. Last time we were here he had to force himself to eat them.  
Link- “No, I do not. Can’t stand them.”  
Amelia- “Sorry, babe. That’s my bad.”  
Link- “Yeah, eating those was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.”  
Everyone laughs and we talk about that night. We were laughing this time. Only because I finally realize that what I did was a little bit crazy.  
The rest of the day we snack, and talk about life. I answer questions about mine. I gladly answer the questions. I get to show everyone the pictures that photographer took of us in front of the Eiffel Tower. Everyone thinks they are great and we all laugh and talk.  
Then, all of our husbands gathered in front of everyone. There was Andrew (Kathleen’s husband), Eric (Nancy’s husband), Dave (Liz’s husband), and Link.  
Eric- “Ladies, we all talked, and we decided to write a song for you guys. Hit is Dave.”  
Dave goes over and turns on the CD that is in the stereo. The song is so cute. We all cried a little bit. Me more than the rest. I’m the only pregnant one though.   
Link- “We also have these.”  
They all reach into their pockets and take out a small wrapped box.  
Inside the box was a bunch of coupons. Homemade coupons. The first one I see is one for a free foot massage.  
Amelia- “Ooh, I am definitely redeeming this one when we get home.”  
Link- “I love you. You’re the best mom out there.” He whispers in my ear.  
Amelia- “I love you too.”  
After things calm down, Kathleen and Andrew come over to Link and I.   
Kathleen- “Is now a good time?”  
I lift my head off of Link’s chest. I check my watch and notice that we have to leave in an hour to catch our flight.  
Amelia- “Yeah.”  
She hands Link her phone, and he looks at the scans.  
Link- “Well, I think the hardest part of this would be C-3. L-4 looks like it might not be the easiest. I can see why no one will touch it though. There are a lot of mets. I think that before we would even consider opening him up, we need to reduce the amount of mets almost in half. A lot of chemoradiation. I’d say about a month's worth.”  
Amelia- “That’s what I was thinking. Do you want to help me out with it? It’d be a nice challenging surgery. I have had nothing but aneurysms for the past month.”  
Kathleen- “It’s a good thing she feels challenged, right?”  
Link- “It’s the only thing you want her to feel. Especially with this serious of a condition. I would be happy to help. However, I need to look at more current scans, so we need to get you guys down to Seattle as soon as possible.”  
Kathleen- “Okay! I can book a flight for tomorrow. I can ask Mom to watch my kids for a little bit.”  
She leaves the room to go book the flight and Andrew sits down.  
Andrew- “I need your honest opinion. If this was another patient, would you even consider taking this on?”  
I thought about it for a moment. Link was thinking too. If this wasn’t for my sister, would I even consider this? Or would I take it on with even more fervor?   
Amelia- “If this was another patient, I think that I would talk them through all of their options. I would give them a few days to think, then whatever they would want to, would be what we did. What do you want to do?”  
He was silent. I could see the wheels turning in his head. I didn’t know Andrew very well. This is only the second time in my life that I have talked to him.  
Paul- “I want to do whatever gives me the most time with my wife and children. Even if that is nothing.”  
He got up and went over to talk to the other men. What he said hit me hard. Would what we are doing give him the best quality of life? There is a very high chance that he could be a quadripalegic after this. The chances of survival are slim to none.   
I pushed all of my thoughts aside, and we got ready to leave.  
When we boarded the plane and got settled into our seats, I sigh in relief.  
Link- “What’s wrong?”  
Amelia- “I don’t know about this surgery. If something were to go wrong, everything I have built with my family would crumple.”  
Link- “Then why did you agree to this?”  
Amelia- “There is finally something that my family comes to me for, and Ihave a chance of success with it. But when he said what he said, my confidence was shot. Would I really be giving him more time? Would his quality of life be any better? Would I turn him into a quadripalegic? There are so many possibilities, and I have suddenly become aware of all of them.”  
Link- “Amelia, you are one of the best surgeons I know. You have saved countless lives. If there is any way for him to have a better life, it would be with you. Just don’t think of this as Amelia, and think of it as Dr. Lincoln.”  
So I did. And as Dr. Lincoln, this would be a challenge. Easier than Nicole Herman, but also somehow harder. It would be a long surgery. I would be on my feet for at least 10 hours per surgery. It would be a long process. A lot would be happening. Link and I needed to have a long talk. Not just about the surgery, but about how we can still have our lives during this. With Kaia, the new baby, and Scout.  
We get home, and we put the children in bed. It is about 8 in Seattle, but I am still so tired. We go upstairs and get ready for bed. I cuddle into Link, and just think through what I need to ask him.  
Amelia- “We need to talk about Kaia.”


	26. What If

(Amelia’s POV)  
I woke up alone in our bed. Last night didn’t go well. I wanted to talk to Link about adopting Kaia, but he didn’t think it would be a good idea. We were arguing well into this morning. He ended up sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms.  
I get out of bed and walk downstairs. I see Link standing by the counter drinking a cup of coffee. He was reading the newspaper. When I walked in he looked up then looked back down on the newspaper.  
Amelia- “You can’t ignore me forever.”  
Link- “I’m not ignoring you. I’m just reading the paper.”  
Amelia- “Why do we have to fight over this? I don’t understand why you think it is a bad idea.”  
Link- “I never said it was a bad idea. I just don’t think you realize how big adopting is. We have so much going on. Why can’t we just keep fostering her until our lives calm down a little bit?”  
Amelia- “You just don’t understand. She could be taken away from us at any time. If we adopted us then she would be ours.”  
Link- “You think I don’t understand that? Paperwork doesn’t make her our child. She is already our daughter. However, Patricia says that she doesn’t plan on taking hre out of our house anytime soon. We are just so busy right now. Especially with Paul coming down.”  
Amelia- “We aren’t busy. A few days in the next few months won’t disrupt anything.”  
Link- “We have Scout and a new baby coming. You still have Leo a weekend every month. Plus, we are taking on a really difficult case.”  
He’s right. I don’t want to admit it, but he was right. We are super busy. We have also been talking about getting a dog since before the wedding, and we haven’t even done that. But, I don’t want something to happen for Kaia to be taken away from us. She is just as much our daughter as Scout is our son.  
Amelia- “I understand. Could we at least talk to Patricia? Just to see what the process would look like?”  
He put down the paper and his cup. I just realized that he was wearing his glasses. He only wears them when he doesn’t feel like wearing his contacts. He was probably really stressed.  
Link- “That’s fine. We can talk to Patricia. We need to call and see if we can set up an appointment. If the process is going to take more than two days a week from our schedules, then we wait. If not then we will go ahead with the adoption.”  
Finally.  
Amelia- “Okay. I will make the call. And I’m sorry about the fight last night.”  
He comes over to me and I bury myself in him.  
Link- “It’s fine.”  
I stay in his embrace for a few minutes then I pull back.  
Amelia- “You look really hot in those glasses. You should wear them more often. You look like a buff nerd.”  
He chuckles. His glasses are thick and black. They are pretty sizable, but not too big.  
Link- “Well, I accidentally lost my last pair of contacts down the drain. I kept meaning to put in another order, but forgot until today. They won’t be here until saturday. Being that it is monday, You get to see nerdy Atticus for the rest of the week.”  
Amelia- “I don’t see a problem with that.”  
He leaned down and kissed me. I really missed him in the bed last night. It’s been a while since I have slept on my own.  
Link- “We need to get the kids ready. I have to be at work at 8.”  
Amelia- “I do too. I have a long day of consults and aneurysms. So fun.”  
Today was going to be boring. We got the kids ready and drove into work. Scout was putting up a fight with us, so we were a little late.  
Bailey- “Lincoln. Nice of you to grace us with your presence. Where is Link?”  
He was standing right next to me.  
Amellia- “You mean Atticus Lincoln. The man standing right next to me?”  
Link- “Hey.”  
She looked at Link.  
Bailey- “That’s a new look. Kinda funny.”  
She chuckles and walks away.  
Amelia- “Welp. It looks like it’s going to be a long day for you too.”  
I laugh and head to my first consultation.  
Link- “You are all so mean.”  
My consult is on a 16 year old girl with persistent headaches. Sensitivity to sounds with a tremor in her left hand. She also has some weakness in her left side and muscles are twitching everywhere. Her name was Christine Meyers.  
Amelia- “Hi Christine. I am Dr. Lincoln. How are you doing today?”  
Christine- “Everyone calls me Chris. And I am doing fine. My head hurts a lot though.”  
Amelia- “Okay. We will try to get this figured out. Can you tell me if you are on any medications?”  
Chris- “Yeah. I’m on a lot. I have Lexapro for depression, Vistaril for anxiety, Trazodone for insomnia, and Elavil for headaches. Also, I have Maxalt for the migraines. I take one at the first sign.”  
Amelia- “You’re right. That is a lot of medicine. How are the migraine medications working?”  
She sighs and looks at her mother.  
Chris- “Not very well. The Elavil doesn’t really do much and the Maxalt takes it from extreme migraine to like a mild migraine.”  
Amelia- “Alright. Mom, has she gotten any scans done?”  
The Mother- “She had an MRI that came back clean.”  
Amelia- “Okay. Has she tried any other medications for the migraines?”  
The Mother- “Yeah she has tried Propranolol and another one that I can’t remember the name of.”  
Amelia- “Okay. I am going to examine you Chris. Please be as honest and detailed as possible okay?”  
I gave her a full workup and drew some blood.  
Amelia- “According to your case file, you were in a car accident? Did they scan your head when you went to Seattle Pres?”  
Chris- “No. They did a body scan, but that’s it.”  
Amelia- “Okay. I am going to get this blood sample tested, and we will figure out what is wrong. It shouldn’t be more than half an hour. If you want to get changed into your gown, I will go bring this to get tested.”  
Chris- “Okay. Thank you, Dr. Lincoln.”  
Amelia- “No problem.”  
I left the room and paged Alex. This was a peds case, so he had to sign off on everything. I brought this to the lab and Alex met me there.  
Alex- “Have you seen your husband? He looks like a nerd!”  
We laugh a little bit and walk to the attendings lounge.  
Amelia- “Everyone is making fun of him today. I think he looks hot, but that’s just me.”  
When we get into the lounge I see Link sitting on the couch, playing a game on his phone. Next to him was Deluca who was also playing a game.  
Amelia- “Hey guys. What are you playing?”  
Link- “Flappy bird. Deluca thinks that he could get a better high score than me.”  
Deluca- “I can. No nerd could beat me.”  
Link- “Haha, so funny.” He said sarcastically.  
I sit by him and start eating a bag of pretzels. Alex sits next to Deluca and opens his phone.  
Alex- “I can get a higher score than either of you.”  
Amelia- “Are you guys seriously competing over a child's game?”  
Link- “Yep. And I just lost. Damn it.”  
He puts his phone down and sulks into the couch. I feed him a few pretzels and talk to him about my case.  
Amelia- “I am starting to think that maybe she just needs to try some new medications. Maybe she is just stressed.”  
Alex- “I doubt it. These symptoms don’t follow the diagnosis of stress. Her muscles are all twitchy. Anytime you make the smallest sound she flinches. There is definitely something weird going on.”

Amelia- “Yeah. I just can’t figure out what it is.”  
Link lays his head on my shoulder and I lay mine on his head.  
Link- “You’ll figure it out. By the way, I keep forgetting to ask, when are Kathleen and Paul arriving?”  
Amelia- “Around 7 tonight. Oh, and I called Patricia. She said she would meet with us for lunch. She is coming down here.”  
Link- “Okay. I have a slow day, so traumas pending, I will be there.”  
Amelia- “Alrighty. Your child won’t stop kicking me. No matter what I do. I think we have an attention seeker on our hands.”  
Link- “Or a soccer player. I think Scout is going to be like his mother. A band geek.”  
Amelia- “Okay, nerd. Band geeks are the best. I was the best clarinet player in my band.”  
He laughs. We continue to sit and talk until I get a page.  
Amelia- “Results are back. I have to go.”  
I leave the room and go to Chris’ room.  
Amelia- “Okay, Chris. Your results are back. Let me just look on the computer here, and we will figure out what is wrong.”  
Chris- “I bet money that they will come back negative for any sickness. Just like everything else.”  
I opened her test results, and saw that her levels were normal. She was anemic, but that was it.  
Amelia- “Well, your results are showing nothing except that you are a little dehydrated and slightly anemic.”  
Chris- “I told you so. That’s about $3,000 wasted.”  
Amelia- “Actually, I want to get a CT of your head. It will only be about 15 minutes.”  
Chris- “There is no use. Just send me home and I will just suffer for the next 70 years of my life.”  
Wow. She was really pessimistic. I would be too if I was in pain and nothing seemed to be wrong.  
Amelia- “I’ll tell you what. If you do the CT, and we find that there is nothing wrong, you won’t have to pay a single penny for everything we are doing today. But, I will try my best to figure out what is wrong with you.”  
She nodded and laid back in the bed. I got some orderlies to take her for a CT and made my way down to the room. While I was walking, I felt a huge kick. The biggest one I have felt today. Except, this didn’t feel like the usual kicks. I felt this all over. I stopped walking for a minute, then pushed away the pain and kept walking to CT.  
When I got there and sat down, Chris was getting settled into the machine.  
Amelia- “Okay, Chris. Just relax and try your best not to move.”  
Chris- “Okey doke.”  
The machine started to do its work. Alex walked in and sat next to me.  
Alex- “How is she doing?”  
Amelia- “She is really pessimistic. When I told her that her bloodwork came back clear, she was ready to just leave.”  
Alex- “Yeah, I know. I went into her room to ask a few questions about her medical history, she seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else but here.”  
Amelia- “I just feel bad that she has to live with this pain.”  
Alex- “Scans are up.”  
I look at the scans and I see nothing. It’s weird. I look super hard. Her brain looks perfectly fine.  
Amelia- “The scan is clear.”  
Alex- “Crap. She is going to hate this.”  
I look into the CT room to see her sitting up.  
Chris- “The scan is clear, isn’t it?”  
Amelia- “I’m afraid so. I’m sorry.”  
SHe lays back down and the orderlies take her back to her room. I follow closely behind. While I was walking I got a stabbing pain.  
Amelia- “Ahhhh!”  
Alex- “Are you okay?”  
Amelia- “No, something is wrong. I need to get to Carina right now.”  
He turns and gets a wheelchair, and I sit down. He pages O.B. to tell them I am on the way, and rushes me upstairs. When we get there Carina is waiting by the nurses station.  
Carina- “Get her into room 314.”  
Amelia- “Can someone page Link?”  
Alex- “I’m on it.”  
He leaves the room and I get into a gown and lay in the bed.  
Carina- “Okay, Dr. Lincoln. It seems that you are experiencing some symptoms of preeclampsia. It is common with geriatric pregnancies. I am going to need you to stay on bedrest for the next 3 weeks.”  
Amelia- “No, no, no. I can’t do that. I have so much going on right now. I have patients that I need to take care of. Korasick is a jerk. I can’t leave my patients to him.”  
Carina- “If I were to come to you with a brain tumour you would want me to follow your recommended course of treatment. Am I correct?”  
Amelia- “Yeah. I just wish that this wasn’t the worst time ever to do this.”  
She types stuff into her tablet, and walks out of the room. I lay there and stare at the ceiling. I can’t be on bed rest. I have Kaia, and Chris, and Paul that I need to take care of.   
Link rushes into the room obviously freaking out. When I see him I start crying.  
Link- “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Amelia- “I have to be on bed rest for the next 3 weeks.”  
Link- “Oh, Amelia. It’s okay.”  
Amelia- “No it isn’t! I just got this new patient that I can’t figure out what is wrong with her, and we have that meeting with Patricia about Kaia, and Kathleen and Paul are coming to town. This is the worst time for this.”  
He sits down on the bed and comforts me. I sit there sobbing. Part of this is hormones, but most of it is because I just got terrible news.  
Link- “It’s okay. I will call Patricia and have her meet us up here. And Koracick can deal with Chris. I will start the process with Paul. I’ll get his scans and I will start his radiation. Don’t worry. I’ve got it.”  
Amelia- “Okay. Just tell Korasick that I will beat his ass when I get back on my feet if he sends Chris home.”  
He laughs.  
Link- “I will. Don’t worry we will figure this out. We always do.”  
Amelia- “I am just so tired of figuring things out. I just want one thing to go right. And Carina called me old.”  
Link- “What?”  
Amelia- “She said my pregnancy was, “geriatric”! I am just an old woman with an old, wrinkly uterus.”  
I start crying again. This time is all hormones.  
Link- “You aren’t old. It is just a medical term.”  
Amelia- “Whatever. My uterus had winkles.”  
We laugh and Link continues to comfort me. He cakes Patricia and has her come up here to meet with us. As I wait for her, I just lay there thinking. What if when I go on bedrest Tom screws up my entire service? What if he can’t figure out what is wrong with Chris? What if he tries to change my plan for Paul?   
What if I lose my baby?


	27. What the Hell Did You Do?!

(Amelia’s POV)  
Link and I were sitting in my hospital bed when Patricia walked in. She was smiling, but looking confused.  
Patricia- “Is everything okay with you two?”  
Amelia- “Yeah everything is fine. Just our child is causing their mother some troubles.”  
Link- “Yeah, she is going to be on bedrest for the next three weeks.”  
She nods her head and takes a seat in one of the chairs.  
Patricia- “Alright! What can I do for you two today?”  
Amelia- “Well...we were just wanting to get some information on the process of adoption.”  
Link- “We want to see what the timeline would look like.”  
She smiles and pulls out a small pile of papers from her bag.  
Patricia- “I thought this is why you wanted to meet with me. So, the adoption process isn’t what most people think. You start out with some paperwork. Like always. Over the course of about a month, we review your paperwork and living situation, and decide if you are fit to be her parents. The fact that you have other children and are fostering her, really helps your case. Now, you are going to need a lawyer. It’s just a formality. After the month of us reviewing your situation, we will set a court date. There will be a representative from Social Services asking questions. They are not against you. They are just there for the child.”  
Amelia- “So, this will take a month or two.”  
Link- “Would it take a lot of days from our schedules?”  
Patricia- “Yes, to Mrs. Lincoln’s question. It will take a few months. And to Mr. Lincoln’s question I would have to say no. Most of the work will be on our side. All you two have to do are a few interviews and prove that you are good parents. It is a long, but fairly simple process.”  
Link- “I really thought that it would be harder.”  
Patricia- “Usually it is. But, when you are adopting a baby, the process is a little easier. And what makes it even better is that you are already parents.”  
Amelia- “Okay.”  
I look at Link for reassurance that we can do this. He shrugs his shoulders and nods.  
Link- “When do we start?”  
\---  
(Amelia’s POV)  
I have been on bedrest for a week, and I hate it more than anything. Kathleen has been staying with us during this week and every time she comes into my room I just want to jump out the window. She always comes in and just vents about her life. I can withstand the venting, but when she projects her problems onto me, that is when I start to get angry.  
A few days ago, Link and I completed the first step of adopting Kaia. I was so happy that we were able to do this. Link seemed a little hesitant, but he seemed happy about the decision.   
I am sitting in bed watching some cartoons, when Kathleen comes in.  
Kathleen- “Hey, Amy. Have you gotten the scans back for Paul?”  
Amelia- “I have no idea. Let me check.”  
I open my portal and see that his scans aren’t there. Actually, it seems that he didn’t make it to the appointment.  
Kathleen- “Oh no. That is not a good face.”  
I am not sure if I should tell her or not.   
Amelia- “Actually, it looks as if Paul didn't make it to the appointment.”  
Kathleen- “What? What do you mean he didn’t make it to the appointment?”  
Amelia- “Let me call Tom, and I will figure this out.”  
She sits on the bed and puts her face in her hands. She looks super stressed. I call Tom, and after a few rings, he picks up the phone.  
Tom- “Shepherd! What do you want.”  
Amelia- “Tom, I don’t know how many times I need to remind you. It is Lincoln now. Also, you should be nicer to your boss.”  
Tom- “Actually, I am your boss. What do you want.”  
I roll my eyes.  
Amelia- “Tom, did Paul make it into his appointment? For the scans?”  
Tom- “Uh, no. Didn’t your husband tell you? He called to say that he is refusing treatment.”  
What? Why didn’t Link tell me?  
Amelia- “Wow. And you didn’t think to tell me?”  
Tom- “Link said that he would tell you. I have to discharge one of your patients.”  
Amelia- “Who are you discharging?”  
Tom- “Christine Meyers. There is nothing wrong with her.”  
Amelia- “Tom, no. Don’t discharge her!”  
Tom- “Got to go, Shepherd.”  
He hung up the phone.  
Amelia- “It’s Lincoln, asshole!”  
I threw my phone.  
Kathleen- “What did he say?”  
I can’t do this right now.  
Amelia- “Paul has refused treatment. Link knew, but hasn’t told me. Ugh...I need to get to the hospital. Now.”  
Kathleen- “Amy, you are on bedrest.”  
I need to figure something out.  
Amelia- “Kathy, go downstairs into the garage. There should be a wheelchair from when Link broke his leg. Thank god my husband is a hoarder. Get the wheelchair, I will meet you downstairs.”  
Kathleen- “Amy.”  
Amelia- “Kathy.”  
Kathleen- “Fine. But you have to promise that you won’t get up from the wheelchair.”  
Amelia- “I promise.”  
She runs downstairs to get the wheelchair and I make my way downstairs. I go slow so I don’t disrupt the baby. Scout and Kaia were in daycare, so I didn’t have to worry about them.  
I get downstairs and see Kathleen at the bottom with the chair.  
Amelia- “You’re driving. My car is bigger, so that’s the one we are taking. The keys are in that bowl.”  
Kathleen- “Okay. Wait...is this the bowl I got you for your wedding? That’s not meant for keys!”  
Amelia- “Kathy...please...lets just go.”  
She nods and wheels me out to the car. I get into the seat and Kathy puts the chair in the back. The drive to the hospital isn’t too long. We travel in silence, both of us determined to get there as soon as possible.  
We get there and Kathy jumps out and brings the chair over to me. I sit down and she rushes us into the hospital. We arrive in the hospital and Mer is in the lobby talking to the nurses.  
Mer- “Amelia, you should be on bedrest. Why are you here?”  
Amelia- “Tom is ruining my department. I would explain, but I have to go.”  
Kathy wheels me over to the elevator and we ride up to the neuro floor. When I get there I give Kathy directions to Chris’ room. When I get in there I see her changed into her street clothes and packing up her bag.  
Amelia- “Chris, wait!”  
She jumps when I yell.  
Chris- “Dr. Lincoln, why are you in a wheelchair?”  
Amelia- “I am supposed to be on bedrest. That’s not why I am here. Please don’t leave.”  
Chris- “Why should I stay? There is nothing wrong with me! I just have to live my life like this. Thanks for everything though. You were the first doctor to believe me.”  
Amelia- “Please don’t leave. I will figure this out. I promise! Dr. Korasick is a moron. He doesn’t have half the ability that I do.”  
Chris- “Then who is going to figure this out? You are in bedrest.”  
Amelia- “You’re right. I am on bedrest. But, I will be back in two weeks. How about we make a deal?”  
Chris- “I’m listening.”  
Amelia- “You can go home. But, exactly 14 days from now, come back and I will figure out what is wrong.”  
She looked at her mom. Her very quiet mom. She nodded and looked back at me.  
Chris- “Fine.”  
Amelia- “Thank god. I will figure this out. I promise.”  
I gave her a reassuring look, then grabbed my wheels and turned around.  
Kathleen- “Amy, where are you going?”  
Amelia- “I am going to find my husband, he is a dead man. While I am yelling at him I want you to go find Paul and bring him here. He is getting those scans.”  
She seemed surprised at my hostility. She rode the elevator down to the lobby, and I made my way towards the ortho floor.  
Atticus Lincoln, you are dead.  
\---  
I made my way to the ortho floor, and saw Link putting something in the charts.  
Amelia- “Atticus Lincoln.”  
He jumped and turned around. He looked confused and frightened at the same time.  
Link- “Why are you here? You should be in bedrest!”  
Amelia- “Come in here and talk to me.”  
He followed me into an empty on-call room. He shut the door behind me and I looked at him with a death stare.  
Link- “So, I obviously did something wrong.”  
Amelia- “Why didn’t you tell me Paul decided to refuse treatment?”  
Link- “Oh.”  
Amelia- “Yeah, oh. What the hell! Why wouldn’t you tell me?”  
Link- “He told me not to! He wanted a head start before Kathleen caught him.”  
Amelia- “WHat do you mean caught him?”  
I was so angry. Link looked terrified.  
Link- “He doesn’t want any treatment. He said that he would rather just skip the pain and suffering, and spend what time he has left with his children.”  
I buried my face in my hands. I started crying. I don’t know why though. I was angry, not sad. These damn hormones.  
Amelia- “Damn it! How could you? How could you not tell me? Why couldn’t you at least warn me?”  
Link- “Hey, don’t cry. The stress is bad for the baby.”  
Amelia- “Shut up! Kathleen is going to be devastated! What if this were me? What if I was sick, and decided that I didn’t want treatment! You would be pissed too!”  
I was yelling until I got a call. It was Kathleen.  
Kathleen- “Amy…”  
She was obviously crying.  
Amelia- “Kathleen, what’s wrong?”  
Kathleen- “Its Paul...I just….I just got a text message.”  
She was starting to hyperventilate.  
Amelia- “Kathy, calm down. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
Kathleen- “Paul...he...he texted me a hotel room number...so I...I went...I went to the hotel room...Amy…”  
Amelia- “Kathy, what happened?”  
Kathleen- “Paul is dead, Amy. He killed himself!”  
Oh. My. God.  
Link- “What happened?”  
Amelia- “Send me your location. I am on my way.”  
Link- “Amelia, what happened?”  
I don’t know how to tell him.   
Amelia- “Paul killed himself.”  
Link lost his footing. He fell onto the bed. He buried his face in his hands.  
Link- “It’s all my fault.”


	28. Are You Okay?

(Amelia’s POV)  
It has been two weeks since Paul died. Link hasn’t gotten out of bed once. He hasn’t eaten anything. He barely drinks any water. Paul’s death really affected him. Every single time I try to talk to him, I get one word answers. I am starting to get really worried. Not even Scout could help.   
I still sleep in our bed, and I still try my hardest to get him to eat, but nothing is working. It is even worse because I have been on bedrest. I just went downstairs and sat on the couch all day. Now that I am going back to work, I think it is time to call in reinforcements.  
Amelia- “Link...you have some visitors.”  
Jo and Alex walk in.  
Link- “Go away.” He groans.  
Jo- “Link, this isn’t like you. Are you okay?”  
Link- “I’m fine. Just please leave.”  
Alex- “Maybe we should just give him some space.”  
I sigh and walk back out of the room. As I slowly waddle down the hallway, I walk past the room Kathleen is in.  
Amelia- “Kathy, are you okay?” I say through the door.  
She comes to the door and opens it. She looks like she always does.   
Kathleen- “Yeah, Amy, I’m fine. I just need to head back to New York to make the funeral arrangements.”  
Amelia- “Kathy, we can have someone else do that. You should be using this time to grieve.”  
Kathleen- “I’m fine, Amy. I am a psychiatrist. I know how to deal with grief. I just need to plan this funeral.”  
Amelia- “Kathy.”  
Kathleen- “Amy, I...am...fine. You should really be focusing on Link. He is obviously feeling more grief than I am.”  
Amelia- “Link just...he needs space. He is feeling guilty.”  
Kathleen- “He should be feeling guilty. He killed my husband. If it wasn’t for him...if it wasn’t for him my husband would be alive.”  
Amelia- “Don’t blame this on Link. Never blame someone else’s suicide on another person. It destroys them already.”  
Kathleen- “I’m not fighting with you right now. I have a flight to catch.”  
Amelia- “Whatever, Kathy. Do you need a ride?”  
Kathleen- “No, I called a cab.”  
She grabbed her suitcase and booked it out of the house. I can’t believe that she is blaming Link for this. It isn’t right. I make my way down the stairs and place myself on the couch. Not planning to move any time soon. Jo and Alex were standing by the door.  
Amelia- “I don’t know if he is going to be okay. I don’t even know if Kathleen is going to be okay. She is blaming Link for Paul’s death.”  
Jo- “Do you think he knows that she is blaming him?”  
Amelia- “I don’t think so. If he did, I don’t think he would ever come back from that.”  
I start tearing up a little bit. I just feel so alone.  
Jo- “Hey, don’t worry everything will be alright. Link will snap out of it.”  
Amelia- “I really hope so. I feel bad going back to work with him like this.”  
Jo- “He just needs some time. I went through something like this a while ago, and I bounced back. Just give it a little longer. He should be fine.”  
I tried my best to give her a hug, but our pregnant bellies were in the way.  
Amelia- “Thank you. I really hope that you are right. I guess I will see you at work tomorrow.”  
She nods and they leave. I go into the kitchen and make myself and the kids some dinner. I get a formula bottle for Kaia, a bowl of applesauce and cheerios for Scout, and I make myself a bowl of cereal. I feed the kids and then carry them upstairs and put them to bed. Scout goes down with no problem, but it takes a little bit for me to get Kaia to sleep.  
Once the children are asleep I go back downstairs to eat my dinner. I like letting the cereal soak in the bowl for a while so the cereal is extra soggy. I am eating and watching an episode of a very inaccurate medical drama when I hear footsteps descending down the stairs. They are heavy, and slow. I turn to look and Link is coming down the stairs. He looks over and we make eye contact. He walks towards me and plops down on the couch next to me.  
Amelia- “Hey.”  
He lays his head on my lap and I set my bowl down on the table beside me. He doesn’t say anything, he just lays there. I stroke his hair and rub his back. Link just lays in my lap. After a few hours I can feel his breath start to even out. He’s asleep. I start crying. I am at a loss for what to do.   
I try my best to stay still, and just let him sleep. Eventually, sleep overtook me, and I fell asleep sitting up. It didn’t make for the most comfortable sleep, but I slept.  
When I woke up the next morning Link was missing from my lap. When I stood up, my knees wee sore, and the baby was hungry. I look at the clock above the tv, and it says that it is 6 am. I have to be at work at 8, so I get up and get dressed. It has been harder and harder to fit into clothes. I am 7 months pregnant, and I am huge.  
While I am in the room, I notice that Link isn’t in there either. I look for my phone to text him, but it is in the kitchen. I go and get the kids ready and bring them downstairs. They will eat breakfast at daycare, so I grab my phone and leave. I have to hurry, because it is 7:30, and I still have to get the kids in daycare. It is hard doing this by myself. Link hasn’t helped with the kids in so long. It is tiring.  
I get to work and get the kids settled in daycare. I am only five minutes late, so I waddle my way up to get into scrubs. I decided that now is a good time to check my messages. I am unlocking my phone when I see a text from Jo. It says, “Hey, I told you Link would be okay. He is already back at work!”  
Link is back at work?  
I hurry and get changed into my scrubs because I have to go see Chris. She is coming back in today, and I am going to run as many tests as possible.   
I get to her room to see her talking with Alex and laughing.  
Amelia- “Hey guys! How are you doing today?”  
Chris- “We are doing great! Dr. Karev was telling us that today is the day that they bring in a whole bunch of puppies in. He was telling me about how last time a dog peed on him.”  
Amelia- “I didn’t know today was the day the dogs are coming?”  
Alex- “Well, you have been on bedrest for a while.”  
I laugh and start talking Chris through some of the tests that we are going to run.   
Amelia- “Well, I am going to have Dr. Karev start the tests, because I have to go do something. I will be right back.”  
I smile and leave the room. I am making my way towards my next consult when I feel an arm on my back.  
Link- “Hey.”  
Amelia- “Hi?”  
Link pulls me into an on call room and pushes me against the door. He leans down and kisses me. Hard. He wraps his hands around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. We continue like this, and he lays me down on the bed. He climbs on top of me and starts kissing my neck. His lips feel so good on my skin. He runs his hands up my waist, tugging at my shirt to remove it  
Link- “I missed you.”  
Amelia- “I missed you too.”  
After about an hour we were both out of breath lying on the bed. It has been a while since we had a moment like this. I have been feeling kind of lonely lately. I really hope he is okay.  
Amelia- “So, I’m guessing you are feeling better.”  
Link- “Yep.”  
He got up and started getting dressed. I got dressed too, but the way Link was putting his clothes on fast.  
Amelia- “What’s the big rush?”  
Link- “Nothing, I just have surgery.”  
Amelia- “On your first day back? Are you sure that you are ready for that?”  
Link- “I’m fine, Amelia. Don’t worry about me. I gotta go.”  
He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. He seemed cold. It reminded me of when we first started the “alternative pain relief”. Except, the roles are switched. I really hope he isn’t just pushing down his emotions.   
I run out of the on call room and follow Link.  
Amelia- “Link, are you okay?”  
Link- “I don’t know how many times I need to tell you that I’m fine!”  
He didn’t even sound like himself. He was starting to get anxious and I could feel it.  
Amelia- “You don’t sound like yourself.”  
He stops dead in his tracks.  
Link- “Amelia. I. Am. Fine.”  
Amelia- “Could you at least go visit your children in daycare? They miss you.”  
Link- “Fine. Whatever. I need to go. I have surgery.”  
Amelia- “Okay. Love you.”  
Link- “You too.”  
He just walks away. I don’t like the way he is acting. And I doubt that he is even going to go see Schout and Kaia.  
\---  
I got home that night to an empty house. I hadn’t seen Link all day. We got home at 8 o’clock and the kids have already eaten. I put them to bed and change into one of Link’s shirts and a pair of sweatpants.  
I go downstairs to get something to eat, and I grab some graham crackers and sit in front of the tv watching a dumb movie until Link walks in the door. Or I should say, stumbled in.  
Amelia- “What the hell, Link! It is 11 o’clock at night! Where have you been?!”  
He looks at me and sighs.  
Link- “Heyyyyy. How are...how is...you.”  
Amelia- “I don’t know what has happened to you, but it needs to stop! You have children! We are in the middle of the adoption process. You have another child on the way!”  
Link- “Wow, what a nag. A hot nag. You are so pretty.”  
He came closer to me and I started backing away.  
Amelia- “Don’t touch me. You need to go wash the alcohol off your breath and take a damn shower!”  
I am so angry. I can NOT believe he is drunk.   
Link- “Wow. You’re so mean. I’m going to bed.”  
Amelia- “When you wake up tomorrow, I am going to give you hell. You are in so much trouble Atticus!”  
He made his way upstairs, and I followed.   
Amelia- “How could you do this? You have children! You are way too grown up to be drinking this late at night.”  
Link- “Oh...my...goshhhhhh. Don’t you understand? I’m not okay. I just want to go to bed.”  
Amelia- “What do you mean you aren’t okay?”  
He plopped down on the bed. He was starting to fall asleep.  
Link- “Paul is dead. And it is my fault. I just don’t want to keep thinking about this. Drinking helps to numb the pain.”  
This is the first time I really realized how much he is not okay. He’s broken. And I don’t know if I can fix him.


	29. Caught in the Act (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created this with @multifandom101! I had a lot of fun, and we both worked hard on it! Enjoy!

Ever since the conference in San Diego, Amelia and Link couldn’t stop sneaking around. Nobody aside from Maggie knew about them, they wanted to keep things quiet just until they figured out how serious they were. Amelia had a really light day, she had a few surgeries scheduled in the morning which she had already finished so unless a trauma came in she was pretty much finished for the day. She went to go find Link, to see if they could sneak off to an on call room for some much needed alone time. She found him at the nurses station inputting something into the tablet.  
Amelia- “Hey, you busy?”  
Link- “Just finishing updating some charts, why?”  
Amelia- “I was thinking of going to find an empty on call room,”  
Link- “Is that so?”  
Amelia- “Mhmm do you want to join?”  
Amelia dragged Link into the on call room, pushing him against the door. It felt like every inch of her body needed him. She needed to feel him close to her, feel his skin against hers. Link wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing her lips to hers. Link turned them around and pinned her against the wall. Amelia’s arm reached behind her to attempt to lock the door. Their lips still pressed against one another, she walked them over to the bed. Pushing him down onto it, she climbed on top of him immediately crashing her lips against his. Link removed his shirt revealing his bare chest. Amelia ran her hands down his chest, and removed her own shirt leaving her in a black bra, she bent down to kiss him. They were too busy to notice the door handle moving, Maggie entered the on call room.  
Maggie: “Oh my god, sorry,” she laughed and closed the door immediately after seeing her sister straddling her boyfriend.  
Link- “I thought you locked the door”  
Amelia- “I thought I did, but apparently I didn’t. I should go talk to Maggie,”  
Link- “Do you have to?”  
Amelia- “Yes, I do. We will continue this later,” Amelia and Link got dressed and left the on call room and went their separate directions. Maggie was standing by the nurses station and Amelia walked towards her.  
Amelia- “Don’t say anything,” Amelia was pouting, all she wanted was to spend some uninterrupted time with Link.  
Maggie- “Aww, do you miss your toy?”  
Maggie thought it was the funniest thing ever that Amelia and Link got caught. Ever since she walked in on them, There has been never ending taunting.  
Amelia- “I think that is enough.”  
Maggie- “Oh, it definitely isn’t. You are never going to hear the end of this.”  
They walk over to the nurses station and lean against the counter.  
Amelia- “You are just jealous because I am getting lucky, while you aren’t getting anything.”  
Maggie- “First of all, ouch. Secondly, I haven’t ever gotten caught in the act. You could have at least locked the door.”  
Amelia- “I thought I did!”  
Maggie laughs and Amelia sees Owen walk up behind her.  
Maggie- “How long are you and Link going to keep sneaking around on call rooms? Where all have you done it in this hospital? He must be some kind of sex god for you to risk getting caught.”  
Owen hears what Maggie says and he looks really uncomfortable. He hands the nurse his tablet and walks away.  
Maggie- “Uh oh.”  
Amelia- “Damn it! I was waiting until Link and I were more serious to tell Owen about us. And for your information, he is a sex god. And we have done it EVERYWHERE. Remember the spot in the attendings lounge where you like to take naps? We did it there.”  
Maggie’s face drops and she makes a face of disgust.  
Maggie- “Yeah, we aren’t talking about this anymore.”  
Maggie sulks away, and Amelia runs in the direction that Owen went, to try to explain everything to him. She goes around the corner and sees him enter a staircase. She jogs towards it. When she catches up to him, he looks angry.  
Amelia- “Owen! Wait! I can explain everything.”  
Owen- “No need. The least you could have done was warn me! We aren’t even together anymore. I don’t care what activities you are up to.”  
He turns and keeps running down the stairs.  
Amelia- “I’m sorry I just got caught up in the moment.”  
Owen- “Whoever you want to use for sex, isn’t my business.”  
Amelia stops walking for a minute.  
Amelia- “What? I am not just using him for sex! We are going out, I think. I sound like a freaking high schooler.”  
Owen- “So you guys are serious?”  
Amelia- “Well...I don’t know about serious...it isn’t really your business. But I am not just using him for sex, I actually like him.”  
Owen- “You’re right it isn’t any of my business. You are in love with someone else. I get it.”  
Amelia- “If I remember correctly, the last time we decided to try it out, it ended with you telling me that I am incapable of being loved. You have no right to be mad at me because I am proving you wrong. I like him. A lot. I don’t know about love yet, but we are happening!”  
Owen- “Whatever. I don’t even care.”  
Owen turned around and jogged down the rest of the stairs. She grabbed the railing and took a deep breath.  
Amelia- “Ugh!!!!! What a prick!”  
She says to absolutely no one. Amelia walks up the stairs and goes to the attendings lounge. She was hoping to find Link. All she was thinking was, “I could really use a bear hug right now.”


End file.
